Dark Waters
by IceAngel7
Summary: Sharn falls ill to a poison so deadly an antidote cannot be found in Deltora. Loyalties divide and hearts are torn apart by the quest to save the mother of the King.
1. Moonlight Meetings

~BLACK WATERS~  
  
by IceAngel  
  
SUMMARY - My version of Deltora QuestIII. The south sea turns black, and Sharn falls ill to a poison so deadly an antidote cannot be found in Deltora. Loyalties divide and hearts are torn apart by the quest to save the mother of the King. But is it all just a plot to draw the King from his people and leave the Deltora defenceless?  
  
GENRE - 'action/adventure' for the usual Deltora action and 'romance' for Lief/Jasmine and some other relationships I've included.  
  
MAIN CHARACTERS - Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Doom, Sharn etc . .  
  
DISCLAIMER - All characters and places belong to Emily Rodda. I don't own copies of the books so if anyone spots any mistakes in the plot or spelling of people and places, let me know. Enjoy! please take a moment to R & R :D  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Midnight Meetings  
  
  
The wall of the kitchen garden was more than twice his height, but Lief had no trouble scaling it. He knew the foot holes by heart and even the dark he could climb easily. Sharn would kill him if she discovered he had been out of the palace in the middle of the night.  
  
There had be so much work to do lately, finding homes for those who had been rescued from the Shadowlands, organising the suppliance of food around Deltora. Lief felt as though he were a prisoner in his own palace.  
  
It had been almost a week since he had seen Jasmine! He would have thought nothing of it before, but since their return from the horrors of the Shadow Arena, they both had felt the time spent with each other was more precious.   
  
They had arranged a secret meeting outside of the Palace that night, where they could not be overheard. But Jasmine had never appeared and Lief was worried about her. He had waited as long as he could, hoping she might have only been delayed, but dawn was drawing nearer and Lief knew that if he were not in his bed when his mother came to wake him, there would be trouble.  
  
Keeping low under the shadow of the wall, Lief crept stealthily towards the door of the kitchen. All of a sudden he froze. He had heard something, a light crunch of a twig or branch snapping under the weight of a foot. There was something moving close to him, he could feel it. His heart beat loudly in his chest as he struggled to keep his breathing steady. There was a sound like a boot being moved softly through dry leaves, and then what he thought must be low breathing from behind him.  
  
Lief could not see the ruby in the darkness of the night, he did not have any way of telling whether the stalker was a friend or foe. He had forgotten to bring his sword, thinking Deltora would be safe at least for a while after falier of the Shadowlord's evil schemes.  
  
Turning quickly, he gazed into the darkness behind him. "Come out!" he shouted, "I know you are there."  
  
All at once, a hand grabbed him by the left shoulder and whirled him around, holding his arm in an iron grip. Lief raised his right fist to strike, fear racing through him.  
  
Just in time he saw who his so-called attacker was, "Barda!"  
  
"Well met indeed, boy. Should you not be in bed?"   
  
Lief shrugged Barda's hand from his shoulder, trying desperately to calm his racing heart. "Surely the king has the right to go to bed when he pleases!"  
  
"Would you like me to tell your mother that?" Barda laughed, seeing Lief's reaction.   
  
"You frightened me. We did not expect you back from Tora for days." Lief said, changing the subject. "Did you find a home for Tira?"  
  
Barda grunted in reply, his face grave. "She will be happy with the Torans. Though it may take many months for her to recover from what they did to her." Lief shuddered as he thought of thousands of pink slithering worms that might have infested the whole of Deltora. He wondered whether people like Tira, who had been infested, had been conscious of what they were doing. Did they know they were betraying their loved ones by serving the Shadowlord?  
  
He realised Barda was staring at him. The man narrowed his eyes, "and what *were* you doing sneaking round the kitchen at night, Lief? I thought you had grown out of those habits long ago." Lief smiled. He often forgot that Barda had been watching him all though his childhood. The man knew the places he and his friends had frequented, and most likely the secret passage he had found to the kitchen on his birthday.   
  
"I was just out for a walk." Lief lied. "You have not been at the palace lately, and there has been so much work to do."  
  
Barda was not convinced. "How is Jasmine?"  
  
Lief tried to stop the redness from rising to his cheeks, but Barda knew him too well to miss it. "I thought as much," he drawled, "Moonlight meetings, how romantic."  
  
"Barda!" Lief exclaimed. "There is nothing between Jasmine and I. We are just friends."   
  
Barda replied with and infuriatingly knowing smile. Lief shook his head, determined not to let the man get the better of him.   
  
They walked together towards the kitchen door, easy in the silence because of their long companionship.   
  
"How is your mother?" Barda asked at last. And from his tone Lief guessed he had been dying to ask the question all along.   
  
But he never received the answer, for at that moment, a terrible cry pierced the silence of the night. It came from the direction of the kitchen door. Lief and Barda ran forward at once, searching in the darkness for the one who had cried out.   
  
There, slumped on the doorstep of the kitchen lay a man. A man, if you could call him that, with raven hair, a pale face and eyes so hollow and dark that they seemed to have sunk back into his skull. Lief knelt down by the man at once, while Barda hammered his fists upon the door, calling for assistance.  
  
There was blood pouring from a wound on the man's chest, a wound that had been made recently for the knife was still embedded in his flesh. "Barda," Lief whispered, raising his eyes to the standing man.  
  
One look at the knife told Barda what he needed to know. The man's attacker was still out there somewhere in the garden! With a shout, Barda thumped upon the door again. Then turning he said, "Stay with him, Lief. I will search the grounds." he hammered on the door again in desperation, reluctant to leave his king until help arrived. "By the heavens, they are sleeping like the dead in there not to hear us!"  
  
A shudder ran through Lief at Barda's words. "Go, Barda! They will come, I will stay with him."  
  
With a reluctant glance, Barda disappeared into the darkness. A moment later the door was flung open and Sharn, dressed in her bed clothes and over gown, stood in the lighted doorway.   
  
"Mother!" Lief breathed, "quickly, he has been stabbed!" Sharn, ever practical, asked no questions as to why her son was standing at the door in the small hours of the morning with a strange man, and ushered them inside.  
  
"Who did this, Lief?" she asked, calling one of the servants who had been woken by their knocking to carry the man to a clean bedroom.   
  
"Barda is searching the grounds. If they are still here, he will find them."  
  
"Barda?" Sharn raised her eyebrows, unbelievably calm in the situation. "Go and call the palace guard to help him, it is not safe for him to be out there alone."  
  
A sudden horrible thought entered Lief's mind. "Jasmine!"   
  
Sharn looked at him, surprised.   
  
"We were supposed to meet," Lief gushed, "but she never came. You do not think . . ." He could not go on, so horrible was the thought. He turned away and ran for the entrance hall where he knew someone would be on guard. His heart thundered so loudly that he could not think. Jasmine might be alone the garden with a dangerous enemy, what would he do if he lost her?  
  
He burst from the corridor into the wide entrance hall, stopping short when he saw Barda had reached there before him. The man held a body in his arms and Lief did not need to look closer to know it was Jasmine . . .   
  
~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: I'd really love to know what people thought of this. I'm hoping it will expand into quite a long tale. There needs to be more 'quest' fanfics about Deltora - From what I've seen Pen2 has been doing it all on her own so far - come on Deltora fans! Get writing!  
  
Anyway, I'm in the middle of 2 'lord of the rings' fics, another DQ fic and several others at the moment, but I'll try my best to update this soon if there is enough interest. I hope you liked it.  
  
IceAngel :D 


	2. The Game

~DARK WATERS~  
  
by IceAngel  
  
SUMMARY - My version of Deltora QuestIII. The oceans and rivers of Deltora turn black, and Sharn falls ill to a poison so deadly an antidote cannot be found in Deltora. Loyalties divide and hearts are torn apart by the quest to save the mother of the King. But is it all just a plot to draw the King from his people and leave Deltora defenceless?  
  
GENRE - 'action/adventure' for the usual Deltora action and 'romance' for Lief/Jasmine and some other relationships I've included.  
  
MAIN CHARACTERS - Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Doom, Sharn etc . .  
  
DISCLAIMER - All characters and places belong to Emily Rodda. I don't own copies of the books so if anyone spots any mistakes in the plot or spelling of people and places, let me know. Enjoy! please take a moment to R & R :D  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 - The Game  
  
  
Lief burst from the corridor into the wide entrance hall, stopping short when he saw Barda had reached there before him. The man held a body in his arms and Lief did not need to look closer to know it was Jasmine . . .   
  
  
  
Lief rushed to Barda's side, and sure enough Jasmine lay in the big man's arms. Her tangled hair was swept back from her pale face, and there was a bloody streak across her forehead.   
  
Barda looked up quickly, "Lief, I found her shortly after I left you. But fear not, she is mostly unharmed."  
  
"What happened? Who did this?" Lief asked, some of his frantic worry seeping away at Barda's words. They moved together from the entrance hall, Lief never taking his gaze from Jasmine's closed eyes.  
  
"The palace guards are still searching, though it appears the culprit is long gone. Jasmine must have come across the intruder before he stabbed the man we found. She received a blow to the head and would have been unconscious before she could call for help," Barda stared intensely at Lief for a moment, "there was nothing you could have done."  
  
Lief raised a hand and wiped away the perspiration that had gathered on his brow. "We must take her to my mother," he said, opening the door to the corridor. "She will be attending the man we found.   
  
Lief walked ahead as Barda carried the unconscious Jasmine up the stairs. They found Sharn in one of the small guest rooms, hovering over the bed in which the man lay. There was, by chance, another bed in the room, and Barda set Jasmine gently down upon it. Sharn turned to face them as they entered.   
  
"What has happened?" she asked, looking past her son to where Jasmine lay.  
  
"Just a bump on the head," Barda said, "perhaps you could take a look at her." Sharn set down the tea she had been drinking on the bedside table and moved to over to Jasmine. Everyone watched as Sharn checked for Jasmine damage. There did not seem to be any serious harm done.   
  
Lief turned his head quickly as a noise from behind him attracted his attention. The man was awake! His chalk white hand was reaching out for the glass of water on the side table. In his delirious state, the man had accidentally grasped Sharn's cup of tea instead.   
  
Lief lifted the tea cup out of the way and placed the water into the man's hand. The man grabbed at the glass, grunting something indecipherable.   
  
"Lief?" a weak voice asked. Lief spun around quickly, pushing his mother's tea into her hands. Jasmine was awake! He knelt down by the bed, reaching out for her hand. She grasped it weakly, smiling up at him. Then suddenly her eyes alighted on something behind him, and her mouth opened in shock.  
  
"You!" she snarled, with such vehemence that Lief thought the blow her head must have confused her. Jasmine sat up at once, resisting Lief's protests. "Lief he . . ."  
  
Then everything seemed to happen at once. The man threw the covers back and was in his feet in less than a moment. He had grabbed the knife Sharn had removed from his wound, and was lunging forwards before anyone had time to react. The knife slashed downwards, cutting deep into Barda's sword arm, and preventing him from going for his weapon. The next moment he had twisted Barda's arm behind him, holding him fast.   
  
Lief started up in horror, realising too late how dangerous it had been to let an unknown man into their house. It was then that Sharn started coughing. Her cup of tea fell from her hand and crashed to the floor, sending fragments of china spraying around the room.   
  
"You," Jasmine hissed from behind him, "you were the one that struck me. You, you stabbed yourself to get inside the palace. You . . ."  
  
"Sharn!" Barda roared, struggling and twisting in the man's grip, while Sharn was bent over, clutching her stomach.   
  
"There is nothing you can do," another voice snarled. "The poison has already taken affect." The man was laughing with an insane glint in his eyes. Lief had no weapon, nothing by which to help Barda or his mother. He clung to Sharn's shoulders, helping her to sit on the side of Jasmine's bed. The coughing suddenly ceased, and Sharn fell limp in her son's arms.  
  
"What have you done?" Barda gasped, watching with horror as Lief layed Sharn back upon the bed.   
  
"You are all so predictable," the man laughed. "All I had to do was make myself appear to be injured and I knew you'd take me in. You are a fool Lief of Del, a fool in a king's crown!" The man's eyes blazed into Lief's own, and Lief felt a shudder run through his entire body. How had the man known who he was?  
  
All of a sudden, the door flew open behind the man, and a thin sword came to rest at the side of his throat. "Predictable are we?" Doom's steady voice asked.  
  
A strange smile crossed the man's face as he saw the blade resting above his shoulder "Ah yes, Doom. Perhaps you are the least predictable of this sorry lot, but I can tell you exactly what you will do next." Doom's eyes flicked around the room, and came to rest upon Sharn's body upon the bed. Lief could see the pain and the anger in the dark eyes at the sight.  
  
"Release him," Doom ordered, moving his sword closer to emphasise the point. The man released Barda's arms, letting him stumble forwards out of his grasp.   
  
Barda turned at once, drawing his sword with bloody hand and levelling it at his attacker. "What have you done to her?" he growled.  
  
The man merely smiled, taking in the pale faces around the room. "My master wishes to test the strength of those who recovered the Belt of Deltora, who found the Pirran Pipe. He knows you all by name, he knows your strengths and weaknesses. He knows your connections to her," he gestured to Sharn, "and to each other.  
  
Lief realised that their love and friendship for each other did, in a way, make them weak. But what this cruel, cold man could not see, was that their friendship also made them strong. They would all willingly give their lives for each other.   
  
"My master wants to see how strong you would be without your precious Belt, without the help of powerful friends," the man went on. "He bade me give you this," the man held out a yellowed scrap of paper to Lief, wincing as the tip of Barda's sword pricked his skin. "And with it he condemns me to death, for I am of no more use to you and you will surely kill me for what I have done."  
  
There was silence "Who sent you?" Jasmine asked at last.   
  
"I have told you what I know, the rest is a riddle you must solve if you wish to save her. Your perils begin here and now!" With a sudden ferocity, the man gripped his hand around the blade of Barda's sword, pushing it aside and drawing blood, then lunged at Lief.   
  
He was dead before he had taken a step. Doom withdrew his blade and let the body slump to the floor, a scowl upon his face. He called for the body to be removed, and in less than three minutes all trace of the man had left the room, all, except a red stain where he had fallen.  
  
No one spoke for a long time. And to Lief, who was sitting by the bed holding his mother's hand, it seemed as though it was his responsibility to say something. He blinked back tears and stood, gazing round at the expectant faces of his friends.  
  
"Read the note, Lief," Jasmine prompted gently, "we must know the worst at once."  
  
Lief nodded glumly. A kind of numbness had settled over him, and everything seemed as though it was a dream. He spread out the crinkled yellow paper and read . . .  
  
~King of Deltora,  
  
Your mother will die within twenty days if you do not seek for her cure~  
  
Lief swallowed. Twenty days, such a short time!  
  
~I have heard of your skill with words, and hope, for your mother's sake, you will consent to play my game of wits~  
  
"Game?" Barda growled in disgust. "We are to play, I suppose. And Sharn's life is to be the stakes."  
  
Doom nodded, "It is a deadly choice. We must think carefully before acting."  
  
Lief glanced at the last paragraph.   
  
~Your first clue, Lief of Del. And your last should you fail to decipher it.   
  
  
~Spin the wheel, play my games  
lest all you love goes up in flames   
  
Over the hills and far away,  
six shall pass, three shall stay  
No protection you shall find,  
for all your fame was left behind  
For comfort look not to the trees,  
poison hunts upon the breeze  
The answer lies for what you seek,  
where buzzards crawl and insects creep~  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Author's note..  
  
1) thanks so much for reading  
2) please tell me what you thought of it!  
  
3) Help! I don't own copies of any of the books! Could someone please tell me the name of the three Kin (is that how to spell it?) that carry our heroes to dread mountain. I can't write any more until I find out. I know Ailsa (adventurous) but I need the names and character types of the other two, and the little baby Kin.  
  
4) Is it the 'fountain of truth' that gave the Kin their dreams? I need the name!  
  
5) Does anyone know Barda's mother's name? Was it 'Min?'  
  
Thanks so much, please take the time to check your books and give me a hand with my questions! Ahh Desperate! thanks! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~replies to reviews~  
  
*Pen2* - Your very perceptive to pick my link with Sharn and Barda. I won't mind at all if you do it too, because you haven't seen all I've got planned there. Did you like my rhyme? Not as good as Emily Rodda's but I tried :) Thanks for putting me of your fave authors list  
  
*Mary-Sue Annihilation squad* -Thanks! And thanks also for putting me on your fave authors list :D  
  
*PastaPrincess* - I love DQ tooo! thanks for reviewing!  
  
*lozza-pilgrim* - thanks ^.^ nice complement! Hope you liked this one too :D  
  
*Dal'smourner* - 2 reviews?? cool! Thanks heaps!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. A Game of Wits

~DARK WATERS~  
  
by IceAngel  
  
For summary, disclaimer and other things see chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks for the two people who bothered to review, the more I get, the faster I write (^.^) please please review, I need some feedback if I'm going to continue this. Enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 - A Game of Wits  
  
"A game of wits," Doom said sternly, "I wonder whether the intelligent thing to do would not be to forget this game all together."  
  
"But what of my mother!" Lief exclaimed.   
  
Doom raised his hand and went on, "How are we to know whether this man was telling the truth?" he said. "He told us that the antidote for the poison could not be found in Deltora, but why should we believe him?"  
  
Lief gasped out loud as a sudden thought struck him, "You are right, Doom!" Quickly he fumbled with the catch of the belt of Deltora. It had not left him for so long that he felt strangely empty and vulnerable without it. He hoped desperately that, as it had done once before for Barda, it would be able to cure his mother.  
  
He laid the belt across the light sheet covering Sharn. They all waited with dread anticipation.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
With a sigh, Lief reached over and retrieved the belt. "I think you have your answer, Doom," Lief said bitterly. "If the antidote were within Deltora's borders this would have cured her." Unable to bear the oppressive silence or the pitying looks of his friends any longer, Lief turned and left the room.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Lief had no idea how long he had been in the library, but his eyes were blurred with tears of fatigue and his back and neck were aching. Josef had been with him for many hours, before Lief had had to order him to take his rest. The old librarian had been of much help searching for places the rhyme might have been describing, but Lief still found himself at a loose end.   
  
Jasmine had arrived shortly after the departure of Josef. And with her coming brought a terrible fear to Lief that he might lose everything he held dear. His closest friends had been in the room when the message and the treat to his mother's life had come, and the secret would remain between those four.  
  
~six shall pass, three shall stay~  
  
This particular line was more puzzling to Lief than all the rest. If he and his three friends were to journey far from Deltora's borders, who would be left to guard his mother and his kingdom? If the rhyme spoke truly, six were to leave and three to stay. Who then, were these others?  
  
He felt suddenly lonely and afraid, and he reached beneath the table for Jasmine's hand. She gave him a reassuring squeeze.   
  
"We will find nothing here," he said dismally. "We do not even know what we are looking for."  
  
"Do not give up hope," she replied, raising her other hand to stroke Fili. "Your mother is too strong to give up on life, together we will find the cure."  
  
Lief smiled grimly. 'Together' was the word that worried him. "Jasmine," he began slowly, "it is *my* mother who is dying, there is no need for you to get involved in this."  
  
Jasmine gave his hand another squeeze. "If you have a burden to carry, then it also belongs to me."  
  
Lief sighed in frustration. "You do not understand." He pulled his hand away from hers, "I could not bare to loose you too!"  
  
"I can look after myself," she smiled in the frustrating way he had grown used to.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a thunder of footsteps on the library stairs, and Ranesh burst through the doorway, making Lief and Jasmine jump.   
  
"You must come!" he breathed. "There is visitors from afar, they bring news, and gifts."  
  
Lief's heart leapt for a moment and he rose to follow Ranesh down to the main hall. The young man ran ahead, and Lief struggled to keep up with him.   
  
  
On the lawn before the palace, where the Place of Punishment used to stand, were four strange creatures. Lief smiled despite himself, this was more than he could have hoped for!  
  
"Ailsa!" Lief smiled, "your timing could not be more perfect."  
  
The Kin smiled, patting the head of the smaller Prin beside her. "Young Prin here could not wait a moment longer. She flew here all the way by herself!"  
  
Prin smiled proudly, grinning at Lief. Although Prin looked much the same as she had when they had played together by the Dreaming Springs, Lief knew the young Kin had learned much restraint and sense from her journey with them to Dread mountain.   
  
On a sudden impulse, Lief turned and spoke to Ranesh, "I need to speak to Barda and Doom, please find them immediately." Ranesh was still out of breath, but he nodded and ran back through the open doors of the Palace.  
  
Lief turned back to the Kin, now it was just the six of them, eight when Doom and Barda arrived. Lief's breath suddenly caught in his throat. He whirled around and caught Jasmine by the arm.  
  
"There are nine of us! Nine!"   
  
Jasmine looked at him as if he were insane, "what do you speak of?"  
  
"Nine!" he repeated. "Doom, Barda, you, the four Kin, myself and . . "  
  
"Sharn," she finished, finally understanding his meaning.  
  
"Six shall pass, three shall stay! The rhyme!"  
  
"But Leif," Jasmine interrupted, her practicality showing. "If Ailsa, Bruna and Merin are to carry us, only three of us will be able to go . . ."  
  
"One of us must stay here with Sharn and Prin." Lief nodded, his brow creasing. "And I we do not even know where we have to go . . ."   
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry a short chapter, I'll try and get hold of the books soon. I promise the boring intro part is over now, and next chap our heroes will be on their way into the quest. Please tell me what you think, I don't care if you hated it, I'd just like to know let me know some people are reading this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~replies to reviews~  
  
*Proud Filipino* thanks so much ^.^ you changed your name? Mind games are a great attraction of DQ for me too. Thanks heaps for taking the time to remember the names of the kin and the fountain. As you can see, I needed them desperately. Thanks for reviewing!! :D  
  
*Lilith* - you changed you name too! - That was a too nice thing to say ^.^ It's true Emily Rodda was writing for younger kids, I have a tendency to get too far into the characters heads, I've been trying to tone down that in this fic, but maybe people would prefer a more grown up style? what do you think? Thanks so much for your info on the Kin^.^ I'm happy you liked my rhyme, I just have to work out what it will all mean :D The fighting in your fic is cool too :) I also have some coming up soon. Thanks! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Duty

~DARK WATERS~  
  
by IceAngel  
  
For summary, disclaimer and other things see chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I got a lot for chapter 3 which is very nice to know some people are reading. Sorry it took so long! enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4 - Duty  
  
Barda strode purposely along the wide corridor, squinting in the early morning light that flooded through the window at the end of the hall. Despite being weary from his journey to Tora, he had found it impossible to sleep.  
  
Sharn's face in his mind would not leave him in peace long enough to rest. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, suffering from a curse that should never have touched her. If only he and Lief had . . . But such thoughts were in vain. He was resolved to do all in his power to find the cure, even if it meant traversing the Shadowlands once more.   
  
He came to the door of her room, hesitated, then reached out with his left-hand to open it. He fumbled, not used to being unable to use his sword arm. He cursed the man who had injured him for the twentieth time, and succeeded in opening the door.   
  
Sharn was not alone. Her pale hand was held in the palm of another, and Barda winced to see it. Doom rose slightly as he saw him in the doorway.  
  
Barda pressed his lips together to refrain himself from being course or rude. Why should not Doom pay his attentions to Sharn? They had been friends even before Barda had met her. And surely after all the man had suffered to protect and shield Lief and his parents, he had perfect right to claim her affection.  
  
Barda mumbled an apology and slid out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him. Once outside he leant his back against the wall and raised his eyes to the ceiling. There were so many emotions swirling within him that he could barely focus his thoughts.  
  
"I came to see how Sharn fared," said a voice from beside him. Barda jumped slightly. He was always amazed at the way Doom moved silently as a cat.   
  
"I too thought there may have been some improvement," Barda said readily, recovering his blank expression. He felt Doom's eyes fix upon him a look of intense concentration. Barda shifted his position, uncomfortable under the steady gaze.  
  
"Your feelings for Sharn are strong," Doom stated. Barda had the unsettling feeling that the man could see all the way inside him.   
  
"She is a friend," Barda replied, trying to ignore the strange smile that appeared on Doom's lips. "I see that you also care more for her than you choose to show."  
  
The smile disappeared, and the dark eyes bore into his own. "She kept me alive," the strange response confused Barda, but before he had time to ask for an explanation someone appeared at the end of the hall.   
  
Ranesh moved as silently as Doom, and Barda felt almost clumsy around the two of them. The young man was breathing heavily. "King Lief desires your presence."  
  
Barda shot a look at Doom. The man's features had remained unchanged, but in his eyes he could see a spark of interest.  
  
"Lead us to him."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The reason for our journey," Ailsa said once Jasmine and Lief had settled themselves upon the grass, "is unfortunately not a pleasurable one."  
  
"There is a danger threatening in the north that perhaps you have not yet had tidings of," Merin put in. "We know of your grief, as we have dreamt much of our brave explorers since you left us."   
  
Lief forced a smile, but found himself growing increasingly frustrated. "Please, "he said at last, "please tell us your tidings from the north."  
  
"Very well, though you will grieve to hear them." Ailsa lowered her eyes as she spoke, "It was not two days ago when we received the first inclinations of what we have come to tell you. A messenger from the coast, from Tora, came to us seeking advice and aid. It seemed the river Tor had been infected by an unknown source, and that overnight its waters had turned black. Poisoned."  
  
Lief and Jasmine gasped together. "Poisoned?" Lief exclaimed, "but how? why?"  
  
"This is not all," Berin said grimly. "The river is not the only water affected, all around the coast a darkness swirls in the waves. We have seen it in our dreams, and seen those who drink it fall into a dark sleep from which nothing can awaken them."  
  
Lief raised a trembling hand to his face. What was there to be done? Without water, the whole of Deltora would die of thirst. Crops would die, and there would be none to take their place. Who could have done such a thing?  
  
"The Shadowlord," Jasmine muttered beside him, voicing his own thoughts. "Oh Lief, you do not think? Surely his powers are not great enough to poison an entire ocean?"  
  
"You are right. He should be weakened after his defeat in the Shadowlands. How could he possibly have the strength to do such a thing?" Lief's mind was working fast, "perhaps it was not the Shadowlord at all, maybe we have another enemy."  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Lief started awake. Where was he? In another moment he remembered that he had sat down to think over what should be done. He must have fallen asleep. And there was somebody bending over him, someone who had not realised he was awake.   
  
Lief moved quickly, jumping up from the chair to confront whoever was before him. The figure flinched at the sudden movement and took a step back.  
  
"Barda?" Lief breathed. "What is wrong? Why were you . . ?"  
  
"I . . . I came to wake you Lief," the man said, obviously as surprised as Lief was. "We are meeting in the kitchen to discuss what must be done." The man's face was pale, and he was clutching his left arm as though it pained him to move. "I will leave you to dress now."  
  
"Barda, wait a moment . . ." But the man had already left the room. Lief frowned. Why was his friend acting so strangely? And something else struck him as odd, though he could not quite place it. He shrugged off the feeling of unease and pulled a clean shirt over his head.   
  
~~~~~  
Lief entered the kitchen to find Jasmine, Barda and Doom already waiting for him. They were gathered around the far side of the table, talking in low voices. They looked up as he entered. Studying their faces Lief knew something was wrong.   
  
"Lief," Doom began solemnly. "We have been discussing matters and have come to a decision."  
  
Lief felt insulted that they were talking without him. What right did they have to decide anything? He was the king! It was his mother who was in danger! But then he saw the dark shadows under Doom's eyes, the lines on Barda's forehead and the hurt in Jasmine's eyes, and he could not remain angry at them.   
  
"If a cure is to be found, Lief," Jasmine began. Lief knew they had decided she should tell him because he would take it better from her. "then, as you know, someone must seek for it."  
  
"That someone cannot be you," Doom finished his daughter's sentence.   
  
All eyes were upon him then, and Lief felt a red flush across his face."Sharn is my mother! This is my problem!"  
  
"This is no longer only about Sharn," Barda said sternly. "Do you not see? The whole of Deltora is poisoned with the same substance. If Sharn dies from this, Deltora will soon follow. Even if we do not drink the water, we will have no food. All your people will die."   
  
"Your duty binds you to stay in the palace," Doom said. "You are the king, and you must look after your people."  
  
"But by finding the cure I will be helping my people!" Lief argued. "You cannot ask me to do this. I am coming whether you like it or not!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Darn it! this intro is taking much longer than expected. I thought they'd be off on the quest by now - but next chapter! really they will! A slight problem though, I won't be able to write for about 3 weeks! Ah! stupid exams! But I'll be planning, and expect something after the 11/11. thanks for your patience and please review and tell me what you thought.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~replies to reviews~  
  
*Pen2* - glad you liked it ^.^ thanks for the long review - it makes it worthwhile! also thanks for telling Lexi to read, another cool reviewer for me ^.^ - yeah, Old Tom is a guy who sits next to me in class and enjoys writing insulting reviews to me! I will get round to reading Son of Dread after my exams I promise. I never usually read humour but for you I'll check it out. thanks so much! oh and update yours soon!  
  
*Lexi* - I've always loved Emily Rodda's rhymes, esp from Rowan of Rin (have you read it?) so I'm very happy you liked my rhyming too ^.^ thanks for the big review - makes me happy! I can't reveal my secrets till I've worked out what they'll be (ha ha) no, I've got some ideas and I have to say a BIG thankyou to you know for providing me with a BIG idea for later chapters - can't say what, but thankyou!  
  
*Mikkifavo* - glad you liked it :D I am 17 years old, turning 18 in five months! AHH "too old to be reading younger reader's fiction? never!" I would also love to be a writer after I leave school - but with one year of school to go I think I'll have to make do with ff.net. thanks so much ^.^  
  
*Aduial Elenath* - very happy you liked it! I wish I had been as smart as you and remembered bits, now I'm having to borrow them all again! It's nice to know you're there to answer my questions! thanks so much :D  
  
*Oblivion* - ohhh your fic is looking good, I can't wait! glad you liked mine too - thanks for mentioning facial expressions, i never noticed i did that and it's nice to know :D thanks :D  
  
*Dalslittleprins* - wow long name! thanks for letting me know you're reading!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. The Three Knights

~DARK WATERS~  
  
by IceAngel  
  
For summary, disclaimer and other random things see chapter 1  
  
A/N: Another chapter up earlier than expected! PLEASE REVIEW! enjoy!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5 - The Three Knights  
  
  
The kitchen had grown stuffy and uncomfortable in the silence. But Lief stood to his pledge that he would search for his mother's cure, and the solution to the poisoning of Deltora's rivers.   
  
"I have been thinking of the rhyme," Doom said suddenly. "the line, ~Over the hills and far away~ especially. Might this be more than just a simple introduction?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lief leaned forwards, interested.  
  
"It speaks of mountains," Doom went on, his dark eyes travelling around the room to the faces of each of his companions.  
  
"And you believe we should take this instruction literally?" Barda asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
"I think Doom may be right!" Lief said boldly, avoiding Barda's eyes. "Because the geography of Deltora is such that if this were a clue it could only mean one place. . ."  
  
"The mountains of the Shadowland border." Jasmine finished dismally. "But Lief, if that is where our quest is to lead, our enemy has been simply playing with us. There is no way we could find any such thing in the Shadowlands!"  
  
"I spoke not of the Shadowlands," Doom said sternly. "They are now no more than a barren wasteland, filled with death and the carnage of the Shadowlord's creations."   
  
Lief thought he could detect something sinister under Doom's bold words, something akin to fear. It was no wonder, thought Lief, that Doom should be afraid of the land where he had been changed from Jarrad, the simple blacksmith, to the dark and sinister man he now was. What must have he endured to keep the secret of Lief's whereabouts? Lief owed him more than he could ever repay. But there was something else Lief would be forever grateful for; Doom had brought him Jasmine.  
  
"If you do not mean the Shadowlands, then where?" Barda asked, interrupting Lief's thoughts.   
  
"No one from Deltora in the last hundred years has crossed the Shadowlands and returned to tell the tale. What if there were another such place as Deltora, on the other side of the Shadowlands?"  
  
"But surely," Jasmine began in shock, "someone would know. There would be maps, books . . " she trailed off in thought.  
  
"Doran, our most famous explorer, only ever travelled as far as the Shadowland border," Barda put in.  
  
"Then we must call for Jarrad at once!" Lief said, hope filling his heart for the first time in two days. "He will be able to tell us if our theory might be true!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Josef handed Lief a single volume of the Deltora annuls, his eyes shining with an excitement that belied his age. "I have often thought," he began, "that this particular story might refer to Deltora and surrounding lands."  
  
"Thank you, Josef," Lief said soberly. One glance at the book in his hands had destroyed any hope he might have held. Never the less, he opened the old pages and began flicking through to the tale Josef had recommended.  
  
"You see Volume 1 of the annuals is often dismissed as only myths and legends, but I believe there is truth hidden in its pages," Josef told him eagerly.   
  
" ~The Tale of the Three Knights~," Lief read allowed, feeling his heart sink. Surely he would find nothing here!  
  
~Once there came to these shores three knights intent on discovering new land.   
  
On the eastern side they moored their boat and went ashore to discover what they could. The white Knight, who was a lover of music and poetry, heard a strange tune upon the breeze, and decided he would journey inland to find its source.   
  
The black and red Knights would hear none of it, and they let their companion leave without even a farewell.   
  
The red Knight, who believed strongly in law and honour wanted to travel south and announce their arrival to whoever dwelt in the strange land.   
  
The black Knight, whose interests remained unknown, thought to travel north into the exotic rainforest that stretched all the way to the shore.   
  
There was a battle over who would gain possession of the boat, and blood was spilt upon the shore. The Knights went their separate ways, into three different lands. One to the south, a civilised land of wisdom and law, one to the west, a land of music, and the other to a mysterious northern land from whence he never returned. ~  
  
  
Lief took a shuddering breath to calm his nerves. He could barely contain his excitement. It was all true! There *was* a land above the Shadowlands, where the black knight had travelled long ago. The land of music spoken of was Pirra, and the land in the south was Deltora itself! Doom had been right! And now they knew the direction the quest would take, they must leave at once.  
  
Lief jumped to his feet, feeling fresh and renewed through his discovery. He moved so quickly that he almost crashed straight into Ranesh who had been standing silently at the door of the library.   
  
"Ranesh!" Lief exclaimed, "quickly! I need to speak to Marilin in the kitchen right away!"   
  
The dark haired man smiled. "It seems my duty has become that of a messenger, running every second minute around the palace." Lief stopped, calming his nerves.  
  
"I apologise, Ranesh. But please, just one last favour, bring Marilen to meet with us."   
  
"Luckily for you this favour will be my pleasure. It has been hours since I have seen Marilin." Lief shook his head as Ranesh moved away. He could never quite understand that man.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Lief was trembling all over as he handed the belt to Marilen. It was as though he was consciously taking a step closer to his grave. He felt empty and vulnerable without it, though there had been no use for it in Del recently.   
  
He had already said farewell to his mother, and promised, though she could not hear him, that he would return with the cure that would save her. He bid Ranesh and Marilin farewell, and now was the greatest problem.   
  
He stood amongst his four friends, each of them knowing all too well that one of them would have to be left behind. Each was determined it should not be themselves. Lief took a deep breath, "Perhaps it is no longer my place to decide which of us would be of greater use on this quest, but my mind is made up. I will be going, and it seems Jasmine will not be left behind."  
  
Jasmine gave him a slight smile, her face very pale against the morning light. It seemed she too had realised who would be accompanying them. Lief could not meet the eyes of Barda and Doom, they had both given their lives to him and his family, how could he decide? Yet somehow he knew . . .  
  
"Barda, I believe it is your place to come, and Doom's place to stay with my mother." Lief looked up, wetting his lips as he saw how they would both take it. It was as though both of them had taken a physical blow. Lief could see why. Doom thought Lief did not trust him enough to remain strong in the crossing of the Shadowlands, and worse, Barda thought Lief was declaring his opinion on which one of them meant more to Sharn. He wanted to reassure them, but there was no time.   
  
"If you both agree . . ," he trailed off, not knowing what he could say. Doom bowed stiffly, and Barda nodded. "Doom, I am entrusting you with the care of Marilen, my mother and the whole of Deltora while we are gone. If something should happen to us, you shall know because the belt will glow." Lief was barely holding back his emotion, and speaking in a monotone to disguise his feelings.  
  
Lief shook Doom's hand unsteadily, avoiding the dark eyes that were staring fixidatly at him. "Return soon," Doom said, "we will await your coming."  
  
Lief could not hide a blurry eyed smile as Doom bent forwards to hug his daughter goodbye. Lief remembered how fervently Jasmine had hated Doom the first time they met. Then Lief turned away, and made his way down to the lawn where the three kin where waiting for their coming.   
  
"Our travellers have returned!" Merin smiled. "And it seems we are to journey together once more!"   
  
"I trust you will take care of Prin until our return," Ailsa said to Doom.  
  
The man nodded, "she will enjoy playing hide and seek in the gardens of the palace."  
  
"And I wish I would be here to see the gardener's face when she tramples on the flower beds!" Barda laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood.   
  
Lief tried to smile at the joke, but his heart felt heavy. He tucked the paper with the rhyme into his pocket as Ailsa invited him into her pouch. Then he was waving goodbye to Doom, Ranesh, Marilin and Prin. They were off!  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
A/N: Well they're off! And I for one am very glad! The intro's over and now we can get into the action!   
  
Please review, people! As you can probably see, the reviews feed me inspiration and the need to write faster! I'd really love to hear your ideas and/or comments - thanks for reading :D  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Aduial Elenath* - Happy B-day! (for like a week ago!) 12 is a fun age and I'm glad I posted on the day without knowing it! That makes me about 6 years older than you. thanks so much for bothering to review, it's great to hear what you think. :D  
  
*Oblivion* - Yes, I have been planning, but like the great Emily Rodda I do have some twists waiting around the bend. Thanks SO much for reviewing, it means heaps to me! hope you liked this one too :D  
  
*Pen2* - I'm sure you will achieve the writing style your working towards, after all, I am almost 6 years older than you. I'm sure by the time you're my age you'll be a famous author ^.^ I hope you post soon cause I'm dying for the next chap. Glad you're still liking my fic, and thanks for being the only person to review all the chaps :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Over the Hills

A/N: A Giant appology to everyone reading this for taking so long to write the next chapter. I wasn't sure where I wanted the plot to go, and my Lord of the Rings fic kind of ran away with itself and I couldn't stop writing it! But I'm back now and I hope everyone hasn't forgotten me!  
  
Summaray of previous chapters... (just in case you've forgotten)  
A mysterious man gets into the palace and poison's Sharn. The Kin arrive with the news that the rivers of Delora have become infected with some unknown poison that makes everyone who drinks it fall into a deep sleep.   
From the strange man's message (chapter2) Leif, Jasmine, Doom and Barda work out that they have a chance of finding the cure in a land that is said to be 'above' the shadowlands. The Kin agree to carry Leif, Jasmine and Barda on their quest.  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Over the Hills  
  
Jasmine could not help grinning as she felt the wind in her hair and the rush of movement beneath her. She had always wanted to know what it felt like to fly. And despite Kree's descriptions she had never expected such a feeling.   
  
As she looked down she saw what the kin had told them of. The rivers of Deltora were black. Boats had been dragged up onto the banks, and the houses closest to the water had been abandoned for safer lodging.  
  
Jasmine had no doubt that the river had been infected with the same poison Sharn had been tricked into drinking. What would happen when fresh supplies of water ran dry, and the crops died? Deltora would crumble into ruin and become just like the Shadowlands; a bare plain without life or hope.  
  
Berin rocked beneath her suddenly, throwing her off balance. The Kin must have been very tired after all the hours they had flown. Ignoring their usual objections about flying at night, the Kin had agreed to do everything in their power to carry the three companions to the Shadowland border and hopefully even all the way to the other side of the Shadowlord's realm.  
  
Jasmine had thought it would feel natural to be setting out on yet another quest with her friends, but this time she felt as though something were wrong. There was a creeping uneasiness in her stomach, making her feel ill when she thought of where they were going - and what they were leaving behind...  
  
Leaving Deltora had been a strain, though she had non noticed it so much because of the concern for what she thought had been her sister. Now she felt the emptiness of leaving her home and father more keenly than ever.   
  
~~~~~  
  
The sun fell and rose once more, revealing a grey dawn. Jasmine could barely keep her eyes open. She wondered how the Kin could possibly fly this long without a rest. She peered down over the soft brown folds of the Berin's pouch and started with surprise. The mountains that had been below them less than an hour before had dissipated, and they were now flying over the broad expanse of the Shadowlands.   
  
Jasmine looked up, feeling suddenly nauseous. Although from that height all that could be seen was the dry plains, Jasmine knew of the hidden dangers lurking just out of sight. And above all the things, the Shadowlord's fortress.  
  
Jasmine looked around, hoping to signal to Lief and Barda and show them the land below. But the other Kin were behind, Jasmine being the lightest burden and therefore Birin being the swiftest flier. Jasmine growled in frustration but said nothing.   
  
She could see mountains on the distant horizon. Towering snow-topped peaks that marked the end of the Shadowlands and the beginning of the land on the other side. She wondered what its name was, and remembered its description in the Deltora annuls...  
  
~mysterious northern land - where the exotic rainforest that stretched all the way to the shore~  
  
Jasmine looked forward to seeing a forest again - and eagerly anticipated the moment they would land.  
~~~~~  
  
To Jasmine's surprise the Berin began to lose height before they even passed the mountains.  
  
"What are we doing?" she shouted over the wind.  
  
"Do not fear, child," Berin said back. "We are to place you at the base of the mountains, they are too high for us to fly over."  
  
Jasmine felt her heart sink. They would have to make their own way over the freezing mountains. More time would be wasted.   
  
She gasped as she air hit her face in a rush. And as they swooped down Jasmine closed her eyes tightly and hoped for a safe landing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise above to giant mountains when the small company roused themselves to say farewell.  
  
"We will return in sixteen days," Ailsa told them, rummaging around for something in her pouch. "If you have not returned by then..."  
  
The sentence was left unfinished, though each of them knew what the Kin had meant.  
  
"How can we repay you for your trouble?" Lief asked earnestly, and Jasmine could see the worry lines crossing his forehead.   
  
"The restoration of our homes is all the reward any of us can hope for," Berin assumed him, winking slightly at Jasmine. "We wish you the very best of luck on your quest."  
  
"And give you a gift that may be of some use." Ailsa held out her paw, in the centre of which was a water pouch. "It is filled with the water of the Dreaming Spring. Use it sparingly and only in great need."  
  
"Thankyou," Lief said, reaching out and taking the pouch from the soft palm. "And thankyou for everything. Farewell! We will return!"  
  
And with that they turned their backs on the Kin, and their faces to the mountains they were to cross.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The wind was so cold it stung Jasmine's cheeks and hands. She found herself walking directly behind Barda so the man could shelter her from some of the chill air. She had lost any idea of time, and had only become colder the further they travelled.  
  
Her clothes were not suited for this kind of weather. They barely kept her skin sheltered from the harsh breeze. Although she tried to show no signs of being bothered by the weather, she knew it would not be long before she would have to stop and find shelter.   
  
Lief walked behind her, and from his harsh breathing she suspected he was fairing as badly as herself. None of them had expected this after the desert plains of the Shadowlands. If they had had more time to prepare, they might have brought an extra blanket or some warmer cloaks. As it was, they carried only the bare necessities.  
  
The wind howled above, and with it came a thin shower of snow. Jasmine shivered as the flakes settled on her bare arms.  
  
"Barda!" Lief shouted suddenly.   
  
Barda turned and looked back, shielding his eyes from the snow with his hand.   
  
"We must find shelter! The snow will grow heavier and we will not be able to travel!" Lief's voice strained to rise above the wind and whirling snow.   
  
Barda nodded, turning back to the narrow path ahead.   
  
The three gathered closer together, attempting to draw some warmth from each other. They moved increasingly slowly, searching left and right for a place to shelter. But there was nothing but solid rock and the shrub grasses that covered the land.   
  
Jasmine had her head tucked down to her chest, and her arms around her body. So she did not see when Barda suddenly came to an abrupt stop and walked straight into him.   
  
"What..?" she began angrily, but seeing the white figures that stood on the path before them she fell silent.  
  
The tallest of the figures moved forwards, holding a crossbow levelled at Barda's chest. "You will all come with us."  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : I feel terrible that I've taken SO long to finish this - but without all your wondersul reviews it would have taken me much longer! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story and helped me to continue!  
  
And to all the authors I am reading their fics, I promise I will get back to that as soon as I can - if I've been neglecting you don't hesitate to remind me in a review and tell me off for being lazy!  
  
Replies to Reviews (look at all of them!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Aduial Elenath* - thankyou! sorry this has taken so long - I hope you're still reading!  
  
*PastaPrincess* - thanks! I'm happy you are enjoying my story and hope that you'll still read and review!  
  
*Lexi* - yes I feel terrible that I have left everyone in suspence just as the action starts to come. I love showing everyone's different points of view so the reader can see what all the characters are thinking of eachother - glad you think I do that well! Doom will be in the future of my story - kind of like Pen2's inclusion of him. But I think he's a great character too! I like personally anwering reviews so I can say thank you to everyone who bothers to say anything about my fic - or even just lets me know they're reading. It makes writing stories much more fun when you get feedback ^.^  
  
*lozza-pilgrim* - hehe - 3 reviews for one chapter! you're great for my review count! I hope you're still around to read this - I've taken way to long to get the next chapter up! I am 18 in 5 months :( but VERY imature for my age and proud of it! I've got my learners to drive but let me just say you wouldn't want to be around when I get behind the wheel; I can't see over it! hehe thanks 4 your support over Old Tom - if I ever run into any rude reviewers I'll let u handle it! but old tom is actually just a guy in my IT class who enjoys reviwing my stories in a rather mmm evil way. thankyou ^.^  
  
*Jasmine101* - I'm terribly sorry about not replying to this sooner! I should have e-mailed you to answer your question - of course you can e-mail me ice_angel1398@yahoo.com is my adress - and I always love to hear from people. My pen name may sound familiar because there are about 9 iceangels on ff.net. Or maybe you've read my lord of the rings stuff - I'm not sure. But thankyou and I'd love to hear from you!  
  
*Shasta and Co* - *squee!* so many reviews! I'm very happy! and I hope you'll find this and keep reading after so long! thanks for all your nice comments - there hasn't been much action yet ut that will change - I am also interested in character interation like the 'cat fight' between Barda and Doom - I think that makes a story interesting. oh, and I'm glad u like my rhyme! thanks so much ^.^  
  
*Pen 2* - Emily Rodda has been my fave author since I was 10, which is almost 8 years now! so it makes me so happy when you say my fic is like hers! I'm so sorry this has taken this long and that I've been very slow at reading yours. Don't hesitate to email and remind me if I havn't noticed you've updated! Good writing and thanks as always!  
  
*Oblivion* - hello again - sorry I've taken so terribly long - I'm sure I've neglecting to review one of your fics too - just review and tell me off if I have - I'll have to get back to reviewing soon! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! Keep writing! thankyou ^.^  
  
*Izzie* - new reviewer! yay! glad you're liking the story - though I'm not sure if you're up to here yet! thanks for the answer to my question! thankyou :D  
  
*Dark Angel* - hehe cool name - thanks for reviewing! ^.^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Snow and Ice

Chapter 7 - Snow and Ice  
  
"You will come with us."  
  
Barda reached quickly for his sword but found the head of the crossbow bolt pressed against his chest. He reluctantly raised his palms to show that he surrendered.  
  
Amid the whirling snow Barda found it hard to make out the face of their antagonists. Each of them were clad in thick white cloaks, rimmed with fur, that almost made them invisible in the snowy surroundings. They all carried weapons, some crossbows and some spears. And beneath the hoods their shadowed faces seemed cold and unkind.  
  
Barda motioned to Lief and Jasmine to surrender their weapons. It was a hopeless position. If they fought the men and won, they would freeze in the harsh conditions anyway. It was better to take their chances with these new acquaintances and hope they would take pity on weary travellers.  
  
"What business have you in the south land?" the first man asked, motioning for his men to surround the small group.  
  
"We are travellers," Barda replied, unwilling to say more of their errand or their homeland.  
  
"There are no travellers here," the stern-faced man said. "These mountain paths are our lands. You should not be here."  
  
"Barda felt Lief step up beside him. "You must forgive our ignorance. We did not intend to trespass. We became lost and disorientated by the weather and were not prepared for such conditions."  
  
"That at least is plain," the man said, and there was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he surveyed their thin cloaks.  
  
"Please," Lief began, and Barda could hear his teeth chattering with cold. "Will you help us?"  
  
The man seemed to consider for a very long time, and Barda was sure they would freeze before he would have decided.  
  
"I will take you to a shelter of ours close by," he said at last. "Though you must understand that no stranger has ever been allowed to see the road."  
  
"We thank you," Lief said, taking a step towards the man. But he pulled up short when he found a firm hand on his chest. "No man... or boy," he said, regarding Lief's height, "may see these paths."  
  
"We are no spies," Jasmine said with sudden anger. "People should not own land. We have just as much right to be here as you do."  
  
"You should watch your tongue, girl," the man growled, hefting his crossbow, "lest it get you into trouble."  
  
"Please," Lief interrupted, placing a firm hand on Jasmine's arm, "We are tired and cold, do not take offence."  
  
"Our rules are strict. You must not see the path."   
  
Barda thought for a moment that Jasmine was going to speak, but instead she reached out for support. Lief grabbed her before she fell, his own strength also weak and struggled to hold her.  
  
"Kaif," the man said to one of the other men, "You will carry the girl."  
  
"No he will not!" Lief said, resisting the man angrily.  
  
"I will take her," Barda said, and Lief let Barda relieve him of Jasmine's weight.  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
The snowy path was slippery and treacherous beneath their feet. More than once Lief almost stumbled into the ravine to their left.  
  
The tall man had ordered them to be blindfolded to prevent them from seeing the path on which they travelled. Not being able to see made the journey even more tiring and difficult. The man holding his arms was neither patient nor gentle, and Lief could only hope the mens' haven was close by.  
  
It seemed hours before the ice beneath their feet suddenly turned to rock and the chill wind diminished. Lief could hear voices from somewhere ahead, and was reminded of the time he had entered Doom's resistance stronghold. Their blindfolds were removed and Lief blinked in the light of the candles around them. They had been brought to a circular cave beneath the mountain. Tables were arranged in a random patten throughout the space, and on each was a tall candle stick. Many of the men seated glanced in their direction as their entered and Lief felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny.  
  
The tall man led them to a small alcove to the left of the cave. Men entered baring trays of dried fruit and some sort of crumbly biscuit. There was only one seat at the side of the room and this was taken by the man who had removed his cloak and laid aside his weapon. Lief seated himself and helped Barda to lie Jasmine upon the rug on the floor.  
  
Lief saw that the man was much younger than he had at first thought. Now removed from the company of his men he seemed to be barely twenty five years of age. He leaned forward eagerly as Lief set down his empty tray.  
  
"There is not much we can tell you beyond our names," he began. "I am Lief, and this is Barda and Jasmine." He could see no reason why they should not use their real names.  
  
The man said nothing for a moment, and Lief shifted uncomfortably under the stern gaze.  
  
"I am Jovan, son of Galma," he said at last. "It is my task to protect the borders of this land from spies and invaders from the south."  
  
You need not fear us," Barda said. "We are no spies, and are only desperate travellers seeking answers."  
  
"What answers do you seek? And what do you believe I can do for you?"  
  
"Provide us with some warm clothes and we will be forever grateful." Lief swallowed a mouthful of the dark liquid he had been given. He breathed in suddenly at the warm fluid rushed through his body and warmed him.  
  
"If you cannot tell me of you errand, then I can give you nothing." The words were said with regret, but Lief did not miss the hidden threat. If they did not tell this man something he had all the strength of his men to force them to tell, or simply to kill them. Looking into the man's eyes Lief could not believe Jovan would do anything to harm them, but how could he be sure?  
  
  
  
Not the greatest ending ever but I've already written half of the next chapter and thought this would be the best place to stop. This chapter was written in New Zealand while I was holidaying but now I'm back! (with plenty of ideas!) Thanks so much everyone for all your reviews - you're all fantastic! hope you enjoyed it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Pen2* - that in such a nice thing to say ^.^ makes me very happy :D I've finnaly got myself an original character (after all your new creations I can't compete!) but thankyou for always being there and reviewing! As I've been in NZ for 2 weeks I've probably missed one of your chapters but I've stuck your fic on my faves list now so I'll check it soon! thanks :D  
  
*PastaPrincess* - yay is a great word! you can't use it too much! yep LOTR is my greatest obsession - take a look at one of my fics if you find the time (you'd probably like Twisted Fate best if you like anyone in the fellowship) Glad you're enjoying my story! :D  
  
*lozza-pilgrim* - ah, glad you're still here and enjoying the story! hope you liked this chap! thankyou :D  
  
*Jasmine101* - glad you're liking the story! hope you can review from now on, it's great to hear what everyone thinks! thankyou :D  
  
*ariel* - well hear's your 'more'! hope you enjoy!  
  
*Fuu-chan* - ohhh! so many reviews! thankyou so much for reviewing each one! and great to hear you're enjoying it! - hope you have read on and are up to this!  
  
*Eldainwe Aduial Elenath* - no cliffhanger this time. glad you're liking it! I think it is very important to keep the dialogue and everyone's characters the same as the original - glad you think i do it well! thanks :D  
  
*lexi* - hope you havn't died of waiting for this update - glad you're enjoying the fic! - hope u liked this chapter!  
  
*Black Fury* - hehe cute name :D I don't mind when u review as long as you do! thankyou for your email - I'll get around to checking out your fic soon. I hope I can write when I'm older but it's such a hard job to get into proffesionally. glad you think I could! thankyou!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Betrayal

Jovan is pronounced [Joe - van] *thanks lexi*   
Yasrin is [Yaz-rin]  
and Kaif is [Kay-eef]  
Read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Betrayal  
  
Lief glanced across at Barda as if to ask the man's opinion on how much they should reveal. Receiving a short nod Lief took a breath and began, "Less than two days ago," he began, being cautious not to reveal too much, "my mother fell ill to a poison not known in our lands. We have come north in search of the cure."  
  
"North?" Jovan asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion," then you have come from the desert lands in the south?"  
  
"Not the Shadowlands themselves," Barda said quickly, "but a land below them."  
  
"There is a land beneath the desert?" Jovan raised his eyebrows in surprise, leaning forward eagerly.  
  
Lief began to feel uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, wondering whether it was wise to reveal his kingdom to a stranger.  
  
Jovan seemed to sense his discomfort and thankfully dropped the subject, though his eyes lingered for a moment on Lief.   
  
Suddenly he stood, "You are tired and I will leave you now to take your rest. You need not fear within our camp, we have guards posted through the night. In the morning I will guide you to the base of the mountains... or back, if you wish it."  
  
"We thank you," Lief said, breathing out in relief that the interrogation was over.   
  
A man introduced as Yasrin brought them blankets, staring strangely at them before leaving.   
  
Lief looked up at Barda, lifting a hand to the side of his head which was beginning to ache from the strain. They did not speak, for both knew that they might be overheard, but from the lines on Barda's forehead Lief saw that his friend had deemed no more than himself from the conversation with the young captain.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Lief had meant to stay awake to keep watch. Hours later when he woke to the sound of voices he cursed himself for falling asleep.   
  
He was pleased to see Jasmine was awake once more, seeming more refreshed than he himself.  
  
"Are you well?" he asked, feeling some of the concern of yesterday coming back to him.  
  
She smiled with amusement, "as well as can be expected, "though no one will tell me what is going on!"  
  
Lief struggle out from beneath the thick, grey blanket, looking around for Barda. The man was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" Lief groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand.   
  
"Barda?" she shrugged, "I have not seen him. A man came in with this some minutes ago, though I could not stomach it." Jasmine gestured to a tray on the ground where lay the untouched bread and two cups."  
  
"What is there to drink?" he asked, crawling over to the tray.  
  
"I did not like the smell and have not touched it. You can tell me."  
  
Lief sniffed at the mug, recognising the rich smell of the drink he had tasted the night before. Like Jasmine he felt unable to eat or drink, and wondered what hour it was.  
  
As if sensing their thoughts the curtain that had been drawn over the entrance of the small cave was pushed aside. Barda entered, followed by Jovan and two of his men, Kaif and the man Yasmin who had brought them the blankets.   
  
Barda nodded to Lief and Jasmine, moving purposely to his belongings and hefting them upon his shoulder. "Enjoy your rest?" he asked Lief, grinning at the way his face flushed red at the question.  
  
Lief glared back, wishing fervently that he had not overslept himself.  
  
"Come," Jovan said, breaking the tension, "we should reach the base of the mountains before the snow comes."  
  
Jovan led the way through to the entrance of the larger cave, and Lief took the opportunity to ask Barda what he had been doing while had over-slept.  
  
"I spoke to our host about our road ahead, and about this land and its people. It seems the name of this land is Bratok, and the people very similar to those of Deltora."  
  
"Bratok," Lief repeated the strange word, wondering about its origin - as the word Deltora had been made from the first letters of the stones for the Belt. He reached unconsciously to where the belt usually rested, and remembered, when his fingers met air, that the belt was safe in Deltora, protected by Doom, Ranesh and Marilin.  
  
"They have a king in the North in a city called Avion," Barda was saying. "Lief? Are you listening?"  
  
"Y... Yes," I was just thinking..."  
  
"Hurry, we are falling behind."  
  
The freezing wind rushed at them as they stepped out of the warm cave, and Lief wished hopelessly that he had forced himself to swallow the drink that warmed him the night before. Drawing his new cloak, which was thicker and more substantial than his previous one, around his face, he tried to shelter his skin from the stinging cold.  
  
Through half closed eyes he followed the tall figure of Barda around the twisting curves of the mountain track from what seemed like hours. When they stopped, it was only for mere minutes as the snow clouds above threatened to dump their load before the travellers were safely below the rise of the mountains.  
  
At last the snow beneath their feet became wetter, and some of the chill that had hung in the air was defeated by the sunshine. Ahead in the valley below them they could see the shadow of a great forest. As they drew nearer Lief saw it was a more lush forest than he had ever seen. Thin brown trunks entwined with vines wrapped around each other, making a canopy that cast green shadows upon the forest floor below. Remarkably different to the Forests of Silence or the trees in the Valley of the Lost, Lief felt himself intrigued by such new scenery.  
  
They entered the trees cautiously, Lief following the mens' example and drawing his sword. He did not know what to expect, and a strange sense of foreboding had come over him when they stepped through the forest border.  
  
Everything was very quiet, and Lief realised that there seemed to be no life at all the trees. He could hear neither bird nor animal, and felt himself growing more uneasy by the minute.  
  
The three men held their crossbows high, though Kaif seemed nervous and Yasrin looked constantly to the trees for any sign of danger.  
  
"Lieutenant," Jovan said softly to Kaif, "Lead the way for a moment."  
  
The two men switched places and Jovan dropped back beside the three companions. "This is a dangerous time to be walking the forests," he told Lief gravely, "there are many tales of a beast who can kill men simply through fear. We have found bodies..." he trailed off and from the look in the man's eyes Lief thought he did not wish to hear the rest.   
  
"We would travel at night were it not for the urgency of your quest."  
  
Lief felt a stab of guilt for putting these men into such danger, "Captain, you and your men... You should go back to your cave. We have faced many dangers together - and this is not your fight."  
  
Jovan looked at him strangely for a moment, a far away look in his eyes. "My father is an ill man," he said at last, "therefore I know how you feel and what you would risk to save your mother."  
  
"Still, Lief did not risk telling the young man that it was not only his mother who was in danger, but his whole kingdom! He felt as though he could trust the captain, yet knew that they had been deceived by appearances before.  
  
Lief took a breath to calm himself, and suddenly the air felt thick and humid. Is it the trees? he wondered, or perhaps he was simply imagining it.   
  
"Captain!" The shout came from behind, and Lief turned to Yasrin. The young man was pointing ahead, to where Kaif was leading the group. Before Lief could turn and look, he heard a loud rush of air past his face, and a grunt of pain beside him.  
  
He reached out, but was not strong enough to support Jovan's weight as the young man dropped to his knees. He was clutching the back of his neck, and when he pulled his hand away Lief saw a feathered dart lying on his palm.  
  
Lief moved to pick up Jovan's crossbow which had fallen to the ground, but the young man pushed him away, "Run!" he shouted, "Run! They are coming!"   
  
Lief's stared at him, his heart thundering so hard that he could hardly hear. But Yasrin's cry pierced Lief's mind and he started into motion. He ran to the other young man, realising that he too must have been shot. Jasmine was there before him, holding Yasrin's head up off the ground. In the man's hand Lief saw a similar dart, though he did not know where he had been hit.   
  
"Here," Yasrin groaned, reaching out for Lief's hand and pressing something into it. Lief opened his fingers and found a small glass vial.   
  
"For your mother..." Lief swallowed tears as Yasrin closed his eyes and was still.  
  
"Dead?" he asked Jasmine who had her fingers to his neck.   
  
"No," she replied with a sigh, "he is still breathing.  
  
Lief turned, still crouching. Barda was by Jovan's body and as Lief met his gaze his friend shook is head.   
  
"Where is Kaif?" Jasmine whispered, and looking up Lief saw that the Lieutenant had indeed vanished.  
  
"Behind you, King of Del," the voice was low and tinged with malice, and as Lief turned he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder where the dart had struck him from close range. His vision blurred instantly, and he just had time to look up into the Lieutenant's face before everything went black.  
  
~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews - more and more people seem to be reading this every chapter - and it's great to get so much feedback. I sat down the other day to plan the rest of the story. So from now on I actually know what is going to happen! But I luv suggestions from you guys and hope you will tell me what you want more of or which characters to write on.  
  
REVIEWER QUESTION: I'm wondering whether people want to hear about what's going on back at the palace with Doom - or whether I should just tell Lief/Jasmine/Barda's story?  
You decide! I'll take a vote... please tell me what you think!  
  
E-MAIL: I send an e-mail to everyone who has reviewed this fic for each chapter - but if...  
1) You don't want me to e-mail you or   
2) You would like to get an e-mail to tell you when I've updated but I don't have your e-mail adress.. then..  
  
just tell me in a review and I'll take you off my list / or tell me your email and I'll put you on it so you recieve a note for each new chapter.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Eldainwe Aduial Elenath* - Glad you're enjoying it! And finally some action! luv to hear from you!  
  
*Tomfeltonsgirl* - thankyou for reviewing- you're right there's finally some action!  
  
*Jasmine101* - of course I don't mind long reviews! I hope you got my review for your fic! and if you ever need help or ideas you can ask me! I'd luv to know somthing about your fic - I'll try to remember to e-mail you and ask about it! Thankyou :D  
  
*lexi* - eee! a fun review - I'm glad my new characters have intregued you - and I hadn't even thought about pronounciation! After a lot of thinking I decided on the 'g' sound - thanks for asking ^.^ and reminding me! I've put in a character dedicated to you for that - 'Yasrin' (because of the 'y' sound) - but all is not what it seems there [can't say more] thanks so much!  
  
*Fuu-chan* - Hope you got my review for chapter 5 - do you think you could poke me again when you've written the next? So what's your puppy's name? ohh a picture of Lief - how do you imagine him? I always thought brown hair and brown eyes but..? thankyou:D  
  
*Suzie* - ~new reviewer!~ thankyou for such a nice review! Sorry this chap took so long! yeah - I'm very much not a romance person but with Lief and Jasmine around I thought I should probably include some.. It probably seems more for older people because I'm much older than any other DQ writers on this site - I turn 18 in four months! but I'm imature and proud of it! So glad you're liking my story! :D  
  
*Pen2* - hello again my friend - wow I thought you weren't going to make it before I posted the next chapter! where have you been? you said u didn't even have a pen! on holidays I write stuff on anything - tickets, brochures.. but I always have a pen and little notepad in my bag for ideas! I'm not sure if I reviewed the last two chapters of AoA - you'll have to tell me off if I didn't! but I read them! um.. you shuldn't post 2 chaps at once - you get less reviews because some people will only review one! u should wait a day inbetween. Good writing! hope u enjoyed the first bit of action!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. The First Answer

Chapter 9 - The First Answer  
  
Barda looked up at the sound of Jasmine's shout - only to see both of his friends slump to the ground beneath the feet of Lieutenant Kaif.  
  
The lieutenant lifted his crossbow from Jasmine's unconscious body to Barda. The dart had already been reloaded, and Barda knew that should it hit him there would be no escape for any of them.   
  
He kept eye contact with Kaif, but remained crouching with his hand resting on Jovan's shoulder. The young man was still conscious, and Barda wondered how he, the first fallen of all of them, could have outlasted Yasrin and both Lief and Jasmine.   
  
Barda cringed at the sheer determination and enjoyment in Kaif's face. Three bodies lay at his feet at he had raised his weapon to make it a forth.  
  
"Stop," Barda called desperately. "There is no need - I will not fight you." He knew that if he could remain conscious there might be a chance to overpower the man and save all of the others.  
  
"Why shouldn't I shoot you?" Kaif said, approaching him with the weapon still raised.  
  
"I... I can give you information... about us..."  
  
The man smiled in amusement. "I know everything you could tell me. I know all your names and your histories."  
  
Beneath Barda's trembling hand he felt Jovan move. The captain groaned in pain, his face damp with sweat. "Kaif?" Jovan muttered, trying to push himself up upon his elbows to see the man who had betrayed him. Barda held his firm grip on the young man's shoulder, preventing any movement that might injure him further.  
  
"How could you do this?" Barda asked, seeing a way to prolong his excuse. "How could you betray your captain... your friend?"  
  
"He was no friend of mine," Kaif spat. "He was called a prince by his people, yet now Bratok has only one King! Too long has the rule rested in the weak hands of his father. But a new power is rising - no longer will the power of the shadows lie dormant!"  
  
Barda shuddered as he saw how utterly this man believed the words of treason he was saying. Barda had had no idea Jovan held such a high position, and wondered, if indeed the young captain was the son of the king, why he should be defending such a remote and dangerous outpost as the borders of the Shadowlands.  
  
"You serve a king," Kaif was saying, gesturing towards Lief.   
  
"Lief is more than a king." Barda said, looking over at his friend's pale face.  
  
"What more is a king but a fool who sits idle in his palace while his people struggle with survival?"  
  
"Lief loves his people, he has risked everything for them!"   
  
Kaif shook his head as if saddened by Barda's loyalty. "A leader should prove his authority by causing pain and suffering - only then is he sure of his power!"  
  
Barda drew in a breath, knowing that this man was too far down the road of insanity to ever redeem himself. "What are you going to do with us?" he asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"I will be paid well for my trouble - I know of men who would pay a high price for the life of one of Bratok's princes."  
  
"And what of us?"  
  
Kaif smiled cruelly. "You heard the Captain's stories of the Beast of Fear - I will leave you here to die with your king."  
  
Barda smiled bitterly, "A pity they will not be awake to meet their deaths."  
  
"Many years I have worked with poisons of different types," Kaif said with what seemed almost like pride. "In fact I was chosen for 'Lord' Jovan's company for that very reason. I can brew potions that can instantly fell a man," he gestured to Lief and Jasmine. "Or slower brews that incapacitate while causing great pain in the subject." Kaif kicked at the body of his former Captain, drawing a groan of pain. "Do not fear for your friends, Barda of Del. They will be awake in time for the fun to begin!"  
  
There was a small noise behind him, and Barda turned his head to look when a blinding pain ripped through his head and the sky dimmed to black.  
  
  
  
  
Barda woke some moments later with a crushing pain in his head. He felt disorientated and confused. What had happened? Kaif must have had an ally with him - but why had Barda not seen anyone before?  
  
He opened his eyes - squinting into the afternoon sunlight. He must have been unconscious for longer than he had thought. The sun was high before, whereas now it was blood red on the horizon. He realised the reason for his feeling of disorientation. He was standing upright, his hands bound to a tall tree behind him.   
  
Turning his head painfully to the left and right he saw Lief and Jasmine in the same position as himself. He could just imagine Kaif organising this so that he could watch both his friends die.  
  
The bodies of Jovan and Yasrin were gone - taken. Barda could see a spattering of Jovan's blood on the leaves where he had lain.  
  
"Barda?" The voice was weak, and he turned to see Jasmine finally awaken. "What has happened?"  
  
Barda cringed when he saw the purple mark the poisoned dart had left on her arm, but his face softened as he saw Filli crawl out from beneath Jasmine's collar. The small fury creature was obviously frightened.  
  
Barda started as he realised something. "Jasmine," he said urgently, "could Filli free us from these ropes?"  
  
Jasmine whispered something to the creature and almost immediately it had scuttled behind, out of Barda's sight.  
  
Leaning his head back against the thick bark of the tree, Barda wondered whether he should reveal to his companions what Kaif had said about the creature of fear that hunted in this forest. They had all heard what Jovan had said - that he had been unable to speak of the bodies left behind.  
  
He was so focused on these thoughts that he hardly noticed Jasmine's cry of success as FIlli managed to free her. She came over, and sawed at the ropes with her knife. Barda saw that his own weapon had been dumped on the forest floor. Obviously they had not been expected to escape! What if Filli had not been there to help?  
  
Together they freed Lief and lay him, still unconscious, on the soft ground. Barda knelt, and felt his knee sink into the leaves.   
  
Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder he attempted to rouse him. "Lief, Lief. Wake up, we must leave this place!"  
  
Lief stirred, his hand moving to push away those disturbing his rest. Barda was about to try again when a sound from behind caught his attention. A hissing sound, like a snake, and yet unlike. They looked, and it seemed to Barda as though a great rain cloud had settled above the forest. The cloud had a strange yellowish colour to it - and Barda met Jasmine's eyes in alarm.   
  
Lief stirred once more as they shook him. The cloud might not have been a monster of fear - but that certainty did not mean it was not dangerous. He muttered and opened his eyes. Barda caught the word "Poison" among the rambling.  
  
"Aye, Lief. The dart was poisoned. But you must try to walk!" Barda was on the verge of carrying Lief, heavy as he was, when another muttered word brought him up short.  
  
"Poison in the Breeze."  
  
Jasmine gasped, as she too recognised the words. She stuck her hand into Lief pocket and quickly pulled out the scrap of torn paper and read...  
  
~For comfort look not to the trees,  
poison hunts upon the breeze~   
  
"It is the words of the rhyme!" she gasped, pointing to the cloud of yellow gas. "But there is no escape!"  
  
"The next line!" Barda shouted, "the next line - quickly!" He did not wait for her to respond, snatching the message from her hand.  
  
~The answer lies for what you seek,  
where buzzards crawl and insects creep~  
  
"What does it mean?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder to where the yellow mass of cloud was enveloping everything in its path.  
  
"We must get lower - you see!" Jasmine exclaimed. "There is a small gap beneath the cloud and the earth."  
  
Barda glanced at the flat forest floor and remembered the cushiony feel of it beneath his weight. "We must dig! And quickly!"  
  
They dug their fingered into the dead leaves, scooping out great handfuls of them. The hole widened swiftly in their haste, and as soon as it was big enough they hauled Lief down into it. Quickly following Barda felt the earth strangely littered with white sticks in the hole they had dug. But he had no time to ponder it. The hissing had grown louder, and throwing a hand up to spread his cloak over all three of them Barda felt the rush of the yellow smoke upon his fingers. He recoiled violently as a burning sensation spread through his entire hand, clenching his teeth against the pain.  
  
"It has almost past," he grunted, feeling the air above them change slightly.  
  
"Barda..." Jasmine's voice sounded weak and small. "These sticks beneath us... They are bones..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Little disclaimer there for the last line - which Emily Rodda has a similar discovery in Rowan and the Zebak (for those who have read that) and I also used something similar in my LOTR fic Twisted Fate.   
  
Not many reviews for the last chapter :( *IceAngel is sad* but I hope everyone is still reading and enjoying now we have got to some action!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Pen2* short review for my longest chapter? I feel sad :( But I can't complain as I am behind on reviewing your fic. I must get around to doing that soon! I have been reading - I just keep running out of time to review. Which chapters havn't I reviewed.  
  
*Suzie* - Yes I am addicted to cliffhangers - sorry about that :D hope u enjoy this one!  
  
*lexi* - thanks for your vote - I havn't decided yet as not many people reviewed the previous chapter - and making me excited about my own story once again - I hope very much that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for such long reviews - they are very inspiring!  
  
*Pasta Princess* - thanks for telling me what you think - i hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
*Eldainwe Aduial Elenath* - thanks for telling me about my little typo - oops I had missed that ^.^ I actually havn't any ideas for what's going on in Del - I just thought some people might want to know... hmm I'm glad you're liking the stroy!  
  
*Black Fury* - ah then you're the same as me - skimming over characters I don't like to get to others - "Author Alert" - this is an option for people who have regestered to get the special features of ff.net. I havn't and I don't think u have either - so we can't use this option. But it won't explode if u tick it - it just won't so anything! ^.^ thankyou   
  
*Fuu-chan* - I just found that u had updated so I'll go read it when I find time. thankyou for the giant review! Good Writing to you! thankyou  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. The Next Dilemma

~DARK WATERS~  
  
by IceAngel  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken so long :D  
I've started a yahoo group for Deltora Quest fans or fanfic writers- you can discuss DQ or your own stories and lots more! Anyone interested (and you silent readers out there) check it out!  
  
  
  
I hope to see some of you there! Read on!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10 - The Next Dilemma  
  
Lief's mind was blurred when he became aware of himself. He was lying on something soft, though he could not remember where he was. There was a dull pain in his shoulder, and a throbbing in his head that prevented him from opening his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened, and thought that the acrid smell hanging in the air might have had something to do with his unconsciousness.  
  
Someone was shaking his arm, he tried to shrug away from the insistent grip. When the person did not cease their actions he opened his eyes to see who it was.  
  
Colours blurred and lights made him squint to see. The light was red, but through the haze he could make out the faces of Jasmine and Barda leaning over him. Behind them there were trees wrapped in vines and coloured strangely yellow.   
  
In a flash he remembered their mission. They had been led down from the Border mountains by Jovan, Kaif and Yasrin, then... Lief concentrated on what had come after. He remembered the black dart Jovan had pulled from his neck before collapsing, and Yasrin also being hit. Then Lief saw Kaif's face in his mind as the man had shot him, and his anger boiled. The man had betrayed them all!   
  
"Lief, we have to move on!" Barda was saying softly.  
  
Lief shook his head slightly, but that only sent pain rushing through his mind. There was a strangely warm feeling in his left hand. Blood? He opened his fingers, peering down to see what had happened to it.  
  
In his palm he found the vile Yasrin had slipped him before falling unconscious.  
  
"Lief?" Jasmine asked, "What is that?"  
  
"For your mother," Lief said quietly, remembering what the man had said as he passed on the gift. Looking up at his companions he said, "I know not. Yasrin gave it to me."  
  
"But it is empty!" Jasmine exclaimed. "Why would he give you something so useless?"  
  
"Maybe it will not prove useless," Lief said, leaning on Barda as he straightened into a seating position.   
  
Barda looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We came searching for an antidote, yet we brought no means to carry such a potion."  
  
"But Lief," Jasmine said, looking as though it pained her to speak. "You realise that if the cure is indeed a potion, we would never be able to bring enough to purify the river Tor and all the other waterways of Del."  
  
"I would have enough for my mother," Lief murmured, looking down at the small glass container.  
  
"You cannot mean that, Lief," Jasmine said more gently than usual, "how would you live with yourself, how would Sharn feel, if you had put your family before your kingdom?"  
  
Lief felt anger rise within him, though he knew it was not Jasmine who was at fault. She had only spoken the truth behind his own selfish thoughts. He looked down at the vile again, and was tempted to throw it away, but something stayed his hand.  
  
The glass felt warm beneath his fingers, and it reminded him of the way the Belt of Deltora had grown warm when they were in the vicinity of another Gem.   
  
"We have to move on," Barda said, reaching out and touching Lief's arm.   
  
"What happened?" Lief gasped, when he saw the large burn on Barda's hand. It looked fresh.  
  
"There is a cursed cloud of gas that sweeps this forest, killing everything in its path." Barda grimaced, pulling his hand away. "But surely you remember? It was you that warned us of the words from the rhyme."  
  
Lief thought back, and something came to him. The smell in the air he had recognised when he had first woken. He remembered! "The first message!" he exclaimed. "It is solved."  
  
"Indeed." Barda said dryly. "We will find what we seek where buzzards crawl and insects creep. But what were we seeking?"  
  
"Protection from the cloud?" Jasmine suggested, looking unconvinced.  
  
"No..," Lief said slowly, "our riddler could not know what time we would reach the forests, so they could not rely on us needing protection. It is more likely that we were seeking what we came to Bratok for... the cure."  
  
Jasmine glanced down at the hole they had dug, and Lief saw the look of disgust on her face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, glancing at both his companions in turn. "What did you find?"  
  
After a long pause Jasmine spoke, "Bones, hundreds of them."  
  
Lief started in surprise. He made himself crawl closer to the hole to see for himself. Whiteness glared back at him, the immense floor of bones grinning up at his disgust.   
  
"How many people..?" he swallowed, "how many would have died to have such a great number of bones?"  
  
For they were indeed human bones, and Lief felt sick at the thought. Jasmine seemed the least disturbed of them, she having seen many humans fall prey in the Forest of Silence. But even to her the massacre that had taken place here was repellent.  
  
She grasped Lief's arm strongly, "Come on, we should leave."  
  
But Lief resisted her, his eyes fixed on the bones. The vile was burning in his hand, and he knew what he had to do.  
  
Ignoring the protests of his friends, he reached his arm over the side of the hole, searching with his eyes for something that would fit. He saw it, and grasped the small white bone tightly in his fingers.   
  
Before Barda or Jasmine could stop him, he unplugged the vile and dropped the bone into it. The glass cooled instantly in his hand, and Lief was pulled back to himself once more.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Jasmine asked, disgust written across her face.   
  
"This is what we came here for," Lief explained, "what the rhyme meant us to find."  
  
"Surely," Barda exclaimed, "You do not believe all this was 'meant' to happen? That our enemy 'knew' we would come this way and dig in this exact spot."  
  
Lief shrugged, rising to his feet. "I do not think it would have mattered where we dug, just so long as we dug."  
  
"You mean?" Jasmine stuttered.  
  
"I mean there are bones scattered beneath the entire forest. I thought it was a strange place when I first entered it, there was no life, no birds or animals."  
  
"Filli did not like it," Jasmine nodded, reaching her hand beneath her cloak to stroke the small fury creature.  
  
"But how could there be so many bones to fill an entire forest floor?" Barda asked, his face white.  
  
But there was no answer, and an uncomfortable silence followed. Each of them felt the need to leave the forest as quickly as possible.  
  
Moving to where their bags had been flung, they quickly packed for the journey. Lief stuffed the vile into his pocket so he would feel it if it grew warm again. He could see by the looks on Barda and Jasmine's faces that they were struggling to believe him, though he knew they would never truly understand. This quest had been his from the start, and only he would sense the ingredients that could save his mother, perhaps even the whole of Deltora.  
  
"Look here," Jasmine called.  
  
Lief followed Barda to the spot, seeing that Jasmine held some kind of parchment between her fingers. The top right corner of the paper was torn and some of the words were unreadable. The other side of the paper was wet with something red. Blood, Lief realised with a gasp.  
  
Jasmine read...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jovan, Captain and Prince of Avion,  
  
A message of great import has reached me hear on the eastern borders. Things do not bode well  
Avion. Your father, the King, grows more weak by the day, I fear for him. You should ret  
soon, my friend. The people need your strength.  
The army no longer guards the city, they are sent out into the east. Your brother g  
father.  
A strange message came to me this morning by express. It is marked with your name.  
Below I have taken it upon myself to write out the message. I would not take heed of   
you. Most likely a traitor seeking to weaken our city's hold on the mountains.  
  
Best of health to you, my friend. May we meet again soon.  
Hiregorn  
~~~~~~  
  
~In two days, worthy captain, strangers will come to you seeking aid.  
You will be so kind as to give them this message...~  
  
~King of Del~  
  
~So you have passed the first test. You should not count on the same luck again.  
Your mother has 17 days to live, as do your people  
Another rhyme, another answer to add to your collection~  
  
The east wind blows  
how swiftly time flows  
into the mists you pass  
beneath the tall snake grass  
fall on your knees  
to avoid comfort and ease  
beneath your feet  
lies deep deceit  
answer the same  
regret you came  
the wind turns west  
it's for the best  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Another rhyme," Barda groaned. "But I do not see how this riddler knew Jovan would pass on the message - or even that this Hiregorn who sent the message to Jovan would not have thought is a joke and destroyed it."  
  
"Our enemy is clever," Lief said. "He is playing with us. He wants to test us rather than simply telling us where the next ingredient is."  
  
"It is fortunate Jovan dropped the massage when he was taken," Jasmine said thoughtfully. "What would we have done without the next clue?"  
  
"The captain did not fully trust us at first," Barda remarked. "But after Kaif's attack he would have realised we were honest. Perhaps he did not leave the message by accident. He was conscious when he was taken, he took a chance by dropping the letter and hoped we would find it."  
  
Lief sighed, angry that so many good people had to be hurt in order to save his own country.  
  
"So we go east," Jasmine said after a moment.   
  
Lief looked up, startled. "Why east?"  
  
"The first line of the rhyme. To me it is plainly directing us east."  
  
Lief smiled, feeling grateful he had relented into having Jasmine with them, despite the danger she was in. She had such a practical brain that Lief knew she would remain strong in their purpose even if he himself was swayed by emotions and duty.  
  
"East it is then."  
  
They shouldered their packs, feeling lighter for the knowledge that they would soon leave the horrible jungle and its carpet of death.  
  
~~~~~  
Marilin walked the corridors of the palace. It was night, and she felt tense and ready to jump at the slightest movement. Shadows of doors and objects lining the halls startled her with their likeness to things nightmares were made of. She was holding her breath, hardly daring to breath.  
  
Lief had only been gone three days and she was already breaking down. She knew she could not go on like this. She hated the responsibility placed upon her. She knew that if Lief did not return from his quest she would become queen of Deltora and have the responsibility of looking after her people in the current crisis.  
  
Already people were flocking to the palace gates during the day, asking for their King. Lief's absence could not be kept secret for much longer. What would the people say when they found their King had left Deltora all together? They would think he had deserted them!  
  
The thoughts swirled in her mind, pulling her into an abyss of despair. So it was that she did not see the dark shadow that rounded the corner till it was upon her...  
  
~~~~~  
*cringe* - sorry! had to stop there! I'll try and get the next chapter up really fast! (hint: reviews make me write faster!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Eldainwe Aduial Elenath* - you havn't got the final Rowan book in Canada - it came out about 2 years ago! I feel sorry for you! thankyou for watching out for mistakes! I'm happy you liked it! Oh and thankyou for joining my group - feel free to advertise your stories through it!  
  
*Tomfeltonsgirl* - glad you're enjoying it - thanks for reviewing. If you'd like me to email you when I update just let me know in a review.  
  
*Fuu-chan* - Yes Kaif is very evil (I had to have a bad guy!) You like the work EVIL don't you? Thankyou so much for being the 1st to join my DQ group - and thanks for the piccy, it looks good on the front page!  
  
*Suzie* - don't worry about extra reviews! They make my review count look good! I'm happy that my fic was the 1st one u reviewed! glad you're liking the story!  
  
*Pen2* - I have read Rowan of Rin over 50 times so I think that one is my favourite. I like Marlie and Allun (they are my fave characters) And I also like the 4th book. Don't you think Zeel is like Jasmine? Anyway - I hope you're writing fast! I advertised your new fic at my group so hopefully you'll get some more reviews out of that. Hope to see u there sometime.  
  
*lexie* - Yeah, I'd luv to write a Rowan fic but there isn't a catagory for it. You'll have to wait and see about Kaif - but yes, he is creepy and slightly insane... I'm glad you're enjoying the story - and I hope this chapter was a bit creepy too! Oh, and thankyou for joining my yahoo group!  
  
*Black Fury* - Thankyou for joining my group! - you can advertise your fics there when you update! I'm glad you're liking the story! hope you liked this chapter!  
  
*Ellie* - thanks for your thoughts. I haven't had any complaints about my character portrayals so far - I do try to stick to the original, though not owning copies of the books isn't helpful. I see your point with Jasmine, I'm working on that - though with Lief I am satisfied with my portrayal. He may suddenly be a King, but being exactly his age myself I know that self doubt is a big part of being 17. These doubts don't show to anyone but himself, so he doesn't appear weak. Plus having his mother fall ill has altered his life much with the thought of her dying. If you'd like to discuss some of the characters or give me some hints on how you think they should be written, I'll send you an invitation to my yahoo group where we can discuss stuff. thanks for reviewing.   
  
*damson rhee* - eee! 9 reviews! thankyou so much! I'm very happy you are enjoying the story! now.. to questions.. I beleive the river Tor runs from Tora to somewhere near Dread Mountain. but i'll ask my yahoo group for you as I don't own the books myself. Perhaps you'd like to join the group.. I'll send you an invte. Um you've probably worked this out, but I envisioned the mountains at the top of the Shadowlands to be very high and therefore snowy - the men guard the border so no evil things get into their land. true I havn't done much romance - the next few chaps should have a bit more. I thought Jovan was a cool name too - if it's posible to fall in luv with your own character I think I have :D (and just from a name!) Thankyou - I hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
*a-drop-of-rain* - glad you're liking the story! Thankyou for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Through the Mists

Chapter 11 - Through the Mists  
  
Marilen screamed as the figure grabbed her arm in a bruising grip. She tried to pull away but found her attacker too strong.  
  
"Marilen!"  
  
She did not register the voice immediately, too panicked to recognise the painful note of surprise in the word.   
  
The hold of her arm disappeared, and she stumbled back, gasping for breath.  
  
"I did not mean to startle you."  
  
As her breathing eased, recognition slammed into her and she realised her mistake, "Doom!"  
  
"Forgive me," he said earnestly. "I should not have acted so hastily."  
  
Marilen looked up into the man's face, only just able to make out his features in the low light of the hallway. His eyes were dark, haunted, they seemed, perhaps by the same fear that had assailed her the past few nights. "I did not see you," she stammered.  
  
His voice dropped to a murmur, and she could hear the grief behind his words, "I was seeing to Sharn."  
  
"Has there been any improvement?"  
  
Doom shook his head, and something else flared into his grim face. Anger? "She remains as though asleep. And everyday that passes we receive more and more pleas from the people to see the King. They beg to know why the water has become undrinkable, why their loved ones fall into a death-like sleep when they touch it."  
  
Marilin could see evidence of lack of sleep in Doom's frantic stare and rushed words, and she thought that perhaps this was one thing she could put to rights in the palace. "You need rest," she said softly. "You will help no one by becoming too weary to be of use."  
  
Doom scowled, but Marillin would not be put off. "Come, I will take you to your room."  
  
"I need no nurse maid," he grunted stubbornly, but let himself be led by her as they passed along the dark corridors to his chambers.  
~~~~~  
  
White mists swirled about them as they walked, and beneath their feet was a sticky, muddy bog.  
  
It had not been two hours since they had left the forest and stumbled out into the fog of the marshes. Already their boots tugged at the mud and the air about them seemed thick and stale.   
  
Jasmine felt hemmed in by the mists, trapped within a room of swirling whiteness as the small clouds twisted about her ankles, seeming to threaten to pull her down into the muddy pools.  
  
There was no path, but they walked behind each other in a straggling line, Barda in front, as the tallest, to risk the deeper parts. Every so often he would take a step, and his boot would sink in to the knee. Then they would have to backtrack for long distances to find a safer path.  
  
They did not speak because the mist seemed to absorb their words and command silence. Jasmine longed to hear something other than the soft whispering of the fog around her, and the squelching of her feet as she struggled blindly forwards.   
  
At least we are going in the right direction, she thought to herself. We have travelled east into the mists, and all around us is the snakegrass of which the rhyme spoke.  
  
The grass streamed in ceaseless, wandering lines across the marshes, creating patterns before Jasmine's eyes as she stared.  
  
Then something suddenly struck her. The pattern that the grass formed was not random, each line had a pair by which it ran side by side, never crossing. It was marking out a path for them!  
  
"Lief!" she called, "Barda!" But the mist swallowed the sound and there was no reply. Frantically she quickened her pace, peering through the white clouds and trying to catch sight of her friends.  
  
Her heart hammered in her chest. She was lost! How could this have happened? She started to run, feeling suddenly trapped and suffocated by the thick air.  
  
The bog pulled at her feet as she moved, catching hold of her shoes and dragging her downwards. Each step took greater effort than the last.   
  
Then suddenly she took a step and her foot slid deep into the mud. She was stuck up to her thigh in the treacherous bog, and unable to move her other foot for fear of dragging herself deeper.  
  
"Lief!" she screamed into the hissing air.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lief thought he heard something and turned his head, listening intently for anything unusual.  
  
"Did you..." he suddenly froze as he noticed Jasmine was no longer behind him. "Jasmine!" he called. "Jasmine, where are you!"  
  
There was no reply save the gentle hiss of the mists. Lief bit his lip, staring back into the blinding whiteness. Where was she?  
  
After another moment he turned, intending to ask Barda what they should do. But before him he found only more mist. "Barda? Barda, wait!"   
  
But there was no answer, and Lief turned around in confusion, staring out into the empty air.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Barda swallowed uncomfortably. It was hard to know whether they were travelling in the right direction. His pants were sticky with mud and his boots stuck with every step. What a foul land!  
  
For the twentieth time his boot sank deeper than his ankle. He floundered for a moment, loosing his balance.  
  
"Lief!" he shouted, "pull me back!"  
  
But no answer came, and the wind seemed to taunt him with its emptiness. He struggled for a moment longer, forcing himself not to panic. Where were the others? They had been just behind him!  
  
~~~~~  
Ahead Lief could see dark shapes, and he made towards them with a faint hope that it might have been the others. But when he reached the spot he found it was only a larger clump of snakegrass, all bunched together.  
  
Suddenly Lief heard something over the slow whispering of the mists. It was a voice! And it was singing! Lief sunk to his knees in the mud, sheltering behind the grass for a better look. Peering through the gap he saw her. A woman in white, and it seemed as though she were part of the mists...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*damson rhee* - thankyou :D it's great to here from u! c u next time!  
  
*Fuu* - cold weather makes me hyper too! but I'm sick at the moment and can't go outside :( I've changed the front page pic for a bit of different scenery, but your welcome to send another that I'll put up after kel's.   
  
*tomfelton's girl* - i don't have your email adress! and it's not on your profile page - leave it in the next review and I'll add u to the list.  
  
*Pen2* - Sorry bout the cliffie - I do do it all the time, don't I? Also sorry about this chapter which also ended up being freakily ended. Thanks for always reviewing!  
  
*Eldainwe Aduial Elenath* - Rowan and the Zebak? yeah - it's been out for ages! great story! Hope u haven't sent any one after me as I took so long- I'd better watch out for Ols! I just luv your picture of Arc - I'd be so thrilled if someone did a whole body sort of profile pic for one of my original characters - I think u make pen's day! (i'm jealous!) well done!  
  
*suzi* - thankyou! sorry I left the chapter like that! hope you like the new part!  
  
*lexi* - yay! long review! Thankyou for the list of good things! and sorry bout the cliffie (I can't help it!) Wow there are a lot of questions there - you'll have to wait and see!  
  
*Anon* - mmm not sure if you're up to here yet. Oh well, Jasmine didn't die - and if u didn't like that cliffie then you won't like chap 5,6,7,etc thanks  
  
*lady knight alanna* - thankyou, glad you like the story! When I was reading the books I got the impression Barda wasn't too much younger than sharn, as he was always referring to Lief and Jasmine as children, but hmmm an interesting thought. thankyou :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Comfort and Ease

Chapter 12 - Comfort and Ease  
  
Lief stared in rapture towards the white lady. Her voice was soft and as delicate as the mists. He felt drawn to her...  
  
Then suddenly a sickening feeling in his stomach made him hesitate. Perhaps it was his good sense that revolted, or perhaps it was something to do with their next clue...  
  
The beautiful voice rose another note, and he felt all his worries disappear with it.   
  
He rose, and approached her beckoning hand.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jasmine gave up struggling after a few moments, seeing it was getting her nowhere. She tried to slow her breathing, but the feeling of the cold mud swallowing her more every moment defeated this purpose.  
  
Fili's panicked twittering on her shoulder did not help to steady her mind, but it did give her an idea. She lifted her mud soaked hand to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. Even among all this wretched fog she knew a bird would hear clearly.   
  
"Kree!" she shouted, "Kree!"  
  
The mud had risen to her waist, and she could feel is slithering beneath her shirt and pulling her lower with its weight.  
  
She was searching desperately in the foggy air for any sign that Kree had heard her call. She had not seen him since they entered the Jungle of the Dead and though she thought he would be following them above, she could not be sure.  
  
There was something above her. A shadow of some kind. "Kree!" she called, and almost cried in relief as the bird gave his answering cry. The black shape swooped down, quickly assessing the situation.   
  
Jasmine's first attempt to rescue herself had been to try to catch hold of the long strands of snakegrass that grew close to the bog she had slipped into, but they had been too far away. She pointed to them now, "swiftly Kree!"  
  
The bird's understanding was sound, and immediately he grasped the end of a long strand of the weed in his teeth and flew with it till Jasmine could grab hold of it.  
  
The mud sucked greedily at her as she pulled herself towards the bank. She could feel it within her clothes, weighing her down.  
  
She knew then that she must follow the trails between the snakegrass. Perhaps Lief and Barda had already realised this and were waiting for her at the end of the mists. So with Kree upon her shoulder, and the warmth of Filli against her skin, she made her way into the endless whiteness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Leaning his weight on the foot on the bank Barda strained and wrenched his muscles until his boot came free of the greedy, viscous mud.   
  
He swiped the back of his sleeve across his forehead in agitation and worry, where were the others?  
  
"Lief?" he called again, "Jasmine!"  
  
But only the mist answered him with their sensual hiss and sickening white caress.  
  
Yet as he peered into the whiteness, he suddenly caught sight of a figure moving away from him. It was a woman with dark hair.  
  
"Jasmine!" he called uncertainly, knowing full well it could not be she in that flowing white gown.  
  
The figure did not turn to face him, only kept moving away through the paths that trails between the snakegrass. Paths! He saw them now! Before he had only seen a random pattern but now it was easy to pick out the trail leading away into the mists. He would follow!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jasmine woke beneath a ceiling of rich brown wood.  
  
She lay there for a moment, then suddenly sat up straight in alarm. Where was she? What had happened? Sharp pains stabbed through her head, and arms ached with a strange numbness.  
  
She looked around to try and gauge some idea of where she was from her surroundings. The room was large, and lit dimly by candles set in holsters on the walls. Upon the floor was furry a rug that seemed to have been made from some type of animal. The heads of beasts stared back at her with glazed eyes from the walls, and she grimaced with the thought of their needless deaths.  
  
Once she had decided she was alone, she threw back the thick hairy covers of the fourposter bed and stepped onto the cold bare boards of the floor. Her feet were also bare, though she gasped in shock when she realised she was not wearing her normal travelling cloak and garments, but... a dress!  
  
It was red velvet and she stared at her reflection in the glass behind the door. She looked so different! For a moment the thought that someone had dressed her without her consent disgusted her, but the reflection in the looking glass drew her attention away from the strangeness of her situation.  
  
Dark eyes framed by dark hair stared back at her, and she allowed herself to wonder, for a moment, what Lief would think of her if he were to see her dressed as a traditional princess of Deltora might be. A little shiver of pleasure ran down her spine.  
  
Suddenly she realised what she had been thinking! She was no princess! She was just a wild girl not bred for the society of the royal court.  
  
And where was Lief? Probably still trapped out there in the swamp! While she... she.. how had she come here? She remembered walking into the mists with Kree.. Kree! Where was he?  
  
The strange pain in her wrists seemed to hint at part of the story, and she looked down to see grazes on the other sides of her hands. Perhaps she had fallen...  
  
But she would go outside this room and discover where she was, then see if she could get the people who owned this house to help her search for Lief and Barda.  
  
The stepped cautiously to the door, twisting the iron door nob in her hand. It was not locked. That was well, she was not a prisoner here.  
  
Jasmine found herself to be upon a balcony with a dark curling banister sweeping down the staircase to her left. The red carpet beneath her feet felt strange, though she could not say why.. From below she could here voices, and suddenly she froze. She recognised that voice!  
  
There it was again! A hearty laugh, one which she hadn't heard since Sharn fell into her death sleep. Then Barda was here!  
  
She quickened her pace, and reaching the bottom of the stairs she tried to judge in which way to turn. To her left there was a wide arch which opened to a sort of wide antechamber, and from that direction she heard the noise of plates being shifted and voices in loud conversation. She approached cautiously, peering through the smaller arch before she entered the long dining hall.  
  
At the other end of the room four figures were seated around the end of the long wooden table.   
  
"Jasmine!" Barda called out, catching sight of her as she entered, "come and eat!"  
  
Jasmine looked in wonder at the food spread out before them, and was almost disgusted by the amount of waste that would be produced by this one meal alone. There were lucious amounts of meat set out extravegantly on sivler platters, salads piled higher than their heads, and several large white cakes placed strategically a  
  
She was glad to see Lief, healthy and well, eating his full, yet a little perplexed when he did not even look up at her coming.  
  
The other two figures at the table, their apparent hosts, where two ladies. Both dressed in the most startling white, they looked her over with what seemed like kindly eyes and ushered her to a seat.  
  
Jasmine sat, and watched as the others imediately continued their private conversations. She figeted, wondering what they were talking about in hushed voices.  
  
The thought of eating the food set out before here was repulsive. She had a sick feeling in her stomache that just would not leave her be.  
  
Her mind ran back over the rhyme they should have been following.  
  
into the mists you pass  
  
beneath the tall snake grass  
  
fall on your knees  
  
to avoid comfort and ease  
  
beneath your feet  
  
lies deep deceit  
  
answer the same  
  
regret you came  
  
the wind turns west  
  
it's for the best  
  
COMFORT AND EASE... DECEIT... REGRET...  
  
The words jumped out at Jasmine as she remembered. And they did not bode well for their current situation. Although all seemed right she could not shake off the feeling that something was very wrong.  
  
She looked up at their hosts.  
  
One, the woman talking to Barda, had dark hair framing her thin face. A sharp nose might have made her seem cruel, but her face was smiling and she seemed the picture of kindness.  
  
The other, who was talking to Lief in a way that made Jasmine's blood boil, had dark hair like her companion. In fact this girl, for she was their age, resembled Jasmine greatly, though her manners were perfect and she was open and almost seductive in the way she stared at Lief.   
  
The night wore on, and Jasmine figited in her seat. Not once had anyone made an attempt to speak with her! She could stand it no longer!  
  
And when the young dark haired girl learnt forward towards Lief as though to kiss him, something Jasmine herself had never dared to attempt, she kicked back her chair and jumped to her feet. "No!"  
  
Lief and Barda looked up at her, startled, as though they had not noticed she had been beside them for hours.  
  
"What devilry has possessed you both to forget why we came to this land?" Jasmine heard her own voice rise with an anger she had never before experienced. "Lief," she continued, "do you forget that your mother, even now, lies upon her death bed waiting for our return?"  
  
There was a low hiss from the dark haired girl, and Lief was looked up at her, his face dark with horror and confusion.  
  
"And Barda," she continued, "your love for Sharn is strong, we have all seen as much, yet you come to this witch's house and forget your devotion within one night!"  
  
Barda gasped suddenly and flung his chair back, gazing at the woman beside him with fear and disgust.  
  
She reached out to him with a pale, boney hand and said gently, "fear not, my love, we gave you shelter in your time of need, all we ask now is a little in return."  
  
Barda staggered away from the outstreched hand, as though afraid to let it touch him, and moved to where Jasmine stood. Lief followed quickly, and they stood together, staring down upon the two woman wondering what they would do.  
  
"We thank you for your hospitality," Barda said stiffly, "but we are in a hurry to be on our way."  
  
The younger woman stood, staring straight at Lief, "Then the nights and day you spent in our house have given you no sense of gratidude?"  
  
"Nights?" Jasmine asked in horror, "how long have we been here?"  
  
"It is the night of the sixth day since you came to our land," said the older woman, "And we would that you would spend the rest of your stay here with us. We can make you... comfortable.."  
  
All three shuddered, not quite sure what they feared.  
  
"We thank you," Lief said, "but we will leave now."  
  
There was a silence, and Jasmine could feel the anger radiating from the two women, then there was a scream, and Jasmine was pressing her hands over her ears.  
  
The glasses on the table smashed and Jasmine felt the flying projectiles cut into the skin of her bare arms. The mirrors on the walls also exploded, then everything changed.  
  
The red carpet beneath their feet changed to splintered boards, the table grew a layer of thick dust and cobwebs, and the food upon it... agh, Jasmine pressed her hand over her mouth as she saw the maggots the weaved their way into the rotten meat, and the ants that trailed in long lines over the green decaying cakes.   
  
And the women! Their hair thinned and became white. It fell to the ground until only the scaresest amount still clung to their hidious skulls. Their dark eyes became hollow sockets, and pale rotten skin flaked off thier faces. Their beautiful white gowns becames threads of dust and webs, clinging to emaciated skelletons, and their hands reached out for their guests.  
  
Beside her Jasmine saw Lief and Barda's faces drain of colour, and she knew herself to be just as white.   
  
Then suddenly Lief cried out, and pulled the vial from his pocket. "It burns!" he cried, "The next ingredient is here!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
I'm very sorry I had no time for reviewer responces, but they'll be up tommorow so please check back then. 


	13. Illusion

Bet you all thought I was dead, but I'm not! I read DQ3 and got inspired - I'll try to finish this story very soon. Hope you remember what's going on and a million apologies for the terrible wait!  
  
The Story So Far (It would be great if you could skip through the whole story again because there are lots of clues etc) but the very short version is...  
  
Sharn was poisoned by a mysterious messenger who gave Leif a riddle with which to find the antidote.  
  
Leif Barda and Jasmine head off to a land above the Shadowlands  
  
Doom stays to guard kingdom  
  
They meet men in the mountains  
  
The evil Kaif betrays his captain (Jovan) and leaves L, J and B to die  
  
They find the first ingredient in the Forests  
  
Then they become trapped in the misty mashlands  
  
They end up in a house that seems perfect but is really evil -   
  
Everyone should look over chapter 12 before heading on into this one. Good Luck! I'd really love to hear your comments and any ideas on what you'd like to happen  
  
The map for the story is   
  
Chapter 13 - Illusion16/7/04  
  
There was a foul taste at the back of Leif's mouth. The thought of what he and Barda had been eating a moment before made him want to be ill. He could hardly comprehend how they had been taken in by the two evil women - and what might have become of them if not for Jasmine!  
  
"Leif! Help us!"  
  
He heard his friends' shouts barely a moment before the great table was upturned before them, Jasmine and Barda using all their strength to lift the heavy wood. Leif quickly added his own strength, his mind hardly able to focus on the job. The knowledge that the next ingredient to the antidote was somewhere in this room, combined with the unutterable horror of the decaying house and it's evil occupants confused his thoughts. He could not think of anything that could possibly be added to the burning jar he clutched tightly in his palm.  
  
After an agonizing moment in which the table teetered on the brink of falling, it finally over balanced, spilling all the rotten food and cobwebs down with it. The grey table cloth, that had once seemed so white and welcoming, slid down, sweeping everything onto the floor. The candles that had been burning with agonised faces staring out from the drowning wax, fell upon the cloth. Flames leapt up as the tablecloth blazed to life, and the women screamed. The orange fingers stretched up to the roof, scorching the webs that lined the ceiling.   
  
As one, the three companions turned, and ran for the entrance hall. It was if a great wind had swept through the building, for fire already curled up the winding stair down which Jasmine had come. Leif saw at once that there was no escape that way.  
  
Leif glanced fearfully to the dining room, and saw with horror, the figures of the two skeletons, hung now with burning rags emerge from the doorway. "They are coming!" he yelled to Barda who was wrestling with the bolts on the front door.  
  
Jasmine was running her hands over one of the two mirrors beside the door. Leif cringed as he saw his own terrified face reflected back at him, and saw the fire at their backs closing in.  
  
"It is solid!" Jasmine cried as Leif joined her, pressing his free hand to the reflective surface. At once he gasped and almost dropped the small vial from his other hand.   
  
"It is the looking glass! It must be the next ingredient!"  
  
Jasmine beat her fist against the glass. "How can it be?" she shook her head, "It is impossible!"  
  
"Barda! We must break the glass somehow!"  
  
"I still have my sword," Barda came up to them, glancing nervously behind. "But I doubt it will work. Some evil spell is upon this place and I cannot shift the door an inch."   
  
Leif looked behind and saw the figures of the foul women immerge from the doorway into the hall.  
  
"We gave you shelter!" One of the women called, but the voice was no longer sweet and enticing, but a terrible shriek and hurt Leif's ears.  
  
"You owe us your lives! You cannot leave this house!"  
  
While he was speaking Barda had turned the pommel of his sword to face the mirror, and now he rammed it forwards with all his strength. There was a terrible shriek from the women as the glass shattered and Leif stumbled back as the entire panel flew inwards. He threw his arm across his face and felt the tiny shards of glass tearing into his skin.  
  
There was a great rumbling noise from somewhere above, and the floor beneath them trembled. Leif opened his eyes to find the terrible hollow skull of the woman leering over him. Scraps of flash still clung to her white boned cheeks and the hand that reached out for his face retained yellowed nails.  
  
He felt frozen, trapped by the hollow sockets that stared down at him. He could not seem to move. In the back of his mind he heard someone calling his name, and then the hideous spectre above him was jerked to the side with a sickening crunch of broken bones.   
  
Jasmine was pulling him to his feet and half dragging him towards the fresh air streaming in from where the looking glass used to stand. He caught a glimpse of Barda stumbling to his feet, dragging his sword, blood across one side of his face.   
  
Their feet crunched the glass beneath their feet, and Leif saw that Jasmine's feet were cut and bleeding. Then he finally remembered! The Vial! He had dropped it! Wrenching his arm from Jasmine's grip, he pushed back past Barda, who yelled his name, and scrabbled about on the floor among the broken shards of the mirrors. The glass sliced into his knees, and small stinging cuts lacerated his fingers, yet he hardly noticed.   
  
He finally discovered the bottle and grasped it, feeling it pulse hotly between his fingers. At that moment, he felt Barda's strong arms close about his own and he was dragged out through the door.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled, "wait, let me..."  
  
But he was pulled out onto the soggy mud before he could explain, and not a moment too soon. A horrendous spitting sound rent the air, and all went grey as the house fell inwards upon itself and a great cloud of dust swept over them.  
  
When Leif looked again, his eyes watering from the dust, there was nothing there. Mud flats stretched out as far as they could see in every direction, and the house and its terrible occupants were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Leif caught his breath, leaning his head on his knees, and felt his heart slow to a steady beat. He looked down as his hands, and was surprised to see that they were streaming with blood. He had believed, for a moment, that the house had simply been an illusion. There were even a few shards of the mirror still sticking in the cuts. He grimaced as he plucked them out, flicking them onto the ground where they sank into the mud. He rolled the last one in his fingers for a moment, and then remembered - the antidote!   
  
He lifted the bottle from where it lay on the grass beside him, and dropped the small piece of the looking glass into it. Instantly the heated glass cooled, and Leif sighed as he replaced the stopper upon the bottle.  
  
Barda and Jasmine crawled over to him, watching as he put the bottle back into the pocket of his cloak.  
  
"Someone knew what would happen, what we would do." Jasmine wiped her muddied hands upon her knees.   
  
"They are playing with us," Barda said, holding one hand to the large cut upon his cheek. "The riddles, the quest, it is as if we were figures upon a game board."  
  
"And someone else is controlling the play," Leif added, feeling suddenly tired now the fear had left him.   
  
Jasmine looked as tired as he felt. "How can we possibly defeat an enemy who can predict every step we take? We have no way to control our search."  
  
"Luckily we do have one important advantage," Barda winked at Leif and he understood.  
  
"That is right," he said, "We have Jasmine of the Forests who will ever be there to rescue her gullible companions from complete disaster."  
  
Jasmine stared at them both in disbelief. "You two..." she shook her head, and climbed to her feet. "I will never understand you!" She turned sharply away. Lief returned Barda's wink as he caught the side of Jasmine's lips trying to hide a smile.  
  
thanks for reading everyone!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter so long ago, hope you enjoyed this one :D Love to hear your criticisms and what you thought :D 


End file.
